Keeping Secrets
by Hibisha
Summary: Its amazing how you can live in the same town yet be so lost. Sometimes, there is more between you and you loved ones than mere physical distances.
1. Dead Roses

Hibisha: Ok, I kind of dreamed this story...so please don't be mean. No flames, cuz the actual characters might not come a lot in this story.

Burn: Then put it on fictionpress...

Hibisha: I hate that site!

Burn: Then why are you registered on it?

Hibisha: Cuz I need to review stories there. A couple are nice...note when I say only a couple.

Burn: Hibisha, am I glad you don't own inazuma Eleven. You're one of those people who make you wish they never met you.

Hibisha: I hate you! (bursting into tears) Why can't you ever be nice?

Burn (taken aback) : Gee...sorry.

Hibisha (sniffing) : That's Ok, I'm fine...on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Dead Roses."<strong>

Heather Bell walked towards the mall, followed by her cousin, Madison Harp, her best friend, Elena Carter, and a couple of other girls.

"I can't believe you got Shirou." Rika said, shaking her head, "He's the cutest guy on campus..." Heather and her friends were freshmen at Raimon College. Yesterday, to the whole campus's amazement including Heather's Shirou Fubuki, one of the cute Fubuki twins had asked Heather on a date. Heather was so surprised that first she couldn't understand. She could see it like it was happening just then.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Heather sat on the lunch table in front of her two best friends, Shirou and Atsuya Fubuki. They had been friends since preschool. Heather looked at her lunch tray and slapped her forehead._

_"Damn." she cursed, "I forgot to get a salad."_

_"I'll get it for you." Atsuya offered, and got up. He patted Shirou on the back and said, "Good Luck." Heather frowned. _Good luck? What was that about? _ She saw Shirou moving his food around in his plate with his fork. Heather took a bite of her onion roll and looked at him questioningly._

_"Shirou," she said, "You shouldn't play with your food." He smiled at her._

_"You're right." he said. Heather noted that he was forcing the smile. She frowned._

_"What's wrong?' she asked._

_"Noth-nothing." he stammered, turning red. Heather grinned._

_"I know that look." she said, and leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper "So who is it?" Shirou stared at her, turning beet root red. Heather got a triumphant look on her face._

_"I knew it." she cried, "So who is it?" Shirou cleared his throat._

_"Actually, she's a close friend. But I'm scared she'll say no!" he confessed. Heather threw her head back and laughed._

_"You? Scared of asking out a girl? I guess there's a first for everything." she teased. Her laughter seemed to anger him._

_"Yeah well, she's a bitch!" he snapped. Heather rolled her eyes._

_"I've seen you melt ice-cold hearts." she said, "What makes you think this girl is different?"_

_"Cuz she told me so.." he said bitterly, "She said that even though there are a lot of girls who'd fall for me, she was not one of them. She said that -"_

_"Who is this?" Heather asked, frowning, "I wanna meet her." Shirou smiled._

_"You'll kill me if I tell you." he said. Heather shook her head._

_"No I won't." she swore. He looked at her straight in the eye before saying: "You." Heather choked on her onion roll._

_"A simple no would have been enough." he said frowning, as he slapped her back. She took a gulp, tears pouring down her cheeks._

_"Sorry," she gasped, "You surprised me that's all." She took a long sip from Shirou's soda, "Ahhhhh...that did the trick." He seemed to be waiting for her to say something._

_"What?" she asked. He shook his head and got up._

_"See ya!" he said bitterly, before walking away. Heather was confused. Suddenly she remembered. She raced after him._

_"Hey Shirou! Wait up!" she yelled, panting as she tried to catch up with him. He was already half way across the campus grounds. Well, he wasn't called the fastest guy on campus for no reason. He turned around and and scowled._

_"What?" he demanded. She gasped for air while he waited for her to catch her breath. Then she straightened up, sweat pouring down her face._

_"Yes." she said, "I'll go out with you. Like I said before, a girl would be crazy not to." A smile broke across his face._

_"Really? Great! Tomorrow then." he said happily. She nodded._

_"But next time," she said, "Please wait until I give you an answer cuz I don't want to run after you all over the campus. You're too-" He didn't let her complete the sentence. His lips found hers and stayed there until they ran out of air. She felt her cheeks blush. He looked at his watch._

_"Sorry to kiss you and run like this." he said, "But I have biology and you what Mr. Drew is like." He gave her a small wave and ran away. Heather stared at his disappearing figure and then twirled in a complete circle and sank into the grass._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

The memory made her smile. He sure knew how to leave a right impression. Heather's friends were chattering non-stops.

"Shut up." she advised her friends, "We..." her voice trailed of and her pupils dilated with horror.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked. Heather turned red and looked as if she was about to cry. Every one looked whre she was looking and gasped. A sob escaped Heather's lips and she turned around and began to run away from the scene.

_They were locked in close embrace. Their lips looked as if glued together._

Heather tried to clear her head of all the horrible pictures but they didn't go away.

_His hand ran up and down he back._

Heather reached her room and flung herself onto her bed.

_His silver hair fluttered in the soft breeze and her dark hair bellowed behind her. Shirou was kissing her like there was no tomorrow._

Heather bit her lower lip to control herself. So what? So what if Shirou had been kissing that girl...it didn't matter. Heather thought about all the times she had heard friends complain about boys and their dis-loyal attitudes. Her eyes flared. Boys, all around the world, were the same. They were creatures who were inferior and who didn't deserve their interest.

At that moment something within the blonde girl sparked and at that moment Heather the boy hater was born.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: I have a good mind to kick Shirou...<p>

Burn: Why am I not in this story?

Hibisha: You will come...but later.

Burn: Good, cuz the story's useless without me!

Hibisha: Yeah yeah yeah! What ever. Where's everybody else?

Burn: Don't know...something to do with the lines, "Too boring"

Hibisha (bursting into tears) : I...I...I am not boring!

Burn (sighs) ; Someone sure is touchy today. Well, anyways people, please review.


	2. Partnered Up!

Hibisha: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!

Burn (tonelessly) : yahoo.

Hibisha: Where are the god-damned others?

Burn: Not a clue. Meanwhile, I'll do the disclaimer. Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

Hibisha: I'm depressed...

Burn: Cheer up! This is your 9th story that's going on the net.

Hibisha: I'm still depressed...

Burn (sweat dropped) : On with the fic...

* * *

><p><strong>"Partnered Up!"<strong>

Heather walked across the campus to her class. Out of the corner pf her eyes, she saw Atsuya and Shirou laughing. She lowered her eyes. It had been three months since Shirou had betrayed her trust. Three months since the time when Shirou had appeared outside her dorm room and she had slammed the door on his face. She hadn't even thought of boys from then onwards. Heather was now the no. 1 boy hater of the country. She had even started taking guitar lessons, singing lessons and even according lessons to preoccupy herself. Her abilities in the music department were better than what she expected.

_Although...I won't be able to avoid them forever. _she thought darkly. She sat down next to her best friend Elena, and took out a black spiral note-book with flames on it. Elena smiled at her.

"HI!" she said cheerfully, "Guess what? We're going on a nature hike this evening...Isn't that cool?"

"Sure." Heather said dully. She wasn't exactly out-doorsy type these days. The proof was that her never fading tan had almost disappeared. Elena shook her head.

"Anyways, we're gonna get partners and then we have to search for some sort of plants...its for biology. Maybe, if I'm lucky I'll get paired up with Atsuya!" Elena said. His name made Heather clutch her pink glitter pencil in a death grip. Her friend was obviously, not a tactful person. Heather scowled.

"Elena...would you mind shutting up for five seconds?" she snapped.

"Not at all." Elena said, her smile fading, "You know Heather, if you only talked to him, maybe this mess will get clear-"

"I am not talking to him." Heather said firmly and that the end of their diccussion.

**X-X-X**

"Ok class, here are the partners for the trip. I have a hat here and Heather, will you be kind enough to lend me your cap so that I can distribute the names." Mr. Drew said. Heather nodded and handed over her cap. Out of the corner of her eye, Heather saw Shirou close his eyes and chant something in a small voice. Heather rolled her eyes. How childish...wishing to get paired up with someone. That was so immature and stupid.

"Ok, first up is..." Mr. drew put his hand into one hat which contained the names, " Is Elena Carter. And her partner is..." Mr. Drew reached for the second cap.

"Atsuya Fubuki. Atsuya Fubuki. Atsuya Fubuki." Elena chanted, eyes closed and hands clasped together. Heather shook her head. Idiot...

"Atsuya Fubuki!" Mr. Drew anounced.

"YES!" Elena shouted. the whole class turned towards her.

"Ms. Carter? Do you have a problem?"

"It's my fault..." Heather quickly butt in, trying to spare her friends from total humiliation, "I told her that there was going to be a sale in Paris and she couldn't contain herself...sorry..." she added sheepishly. Mr. Drew shook his head.

"Girls...You and you're clothes!" he muttered darkly. Heather rolled her eyes at her friend who gave her a grateful look.

"Ok, next up is...Hiroto Kiyama. And your partner is...Rani Nagini." Rani and Hiroto were dating and gave each other a sloppy smile while Heather mimicked barfing to Elena, who began giggling.

"Kazemaru...and Haruna!" Mr. drew exclaimed. Heather wondered if it was a set-up. There was no way that every single couple would be paired up just by luck, right?

"Suzuno and Nagumo!" Mr. D said. Heather smirked. There was no way that would be pulled off. They would be too busy fighting to look for plants...

"Endou and Aki." Heather shook her head...seriously? Was she missing something? Was it valentine's day? In this way almost the whole class was done. Almost. About 12 students were left and Heather was getting impatient. The fact that Shirou wasn't chosen till then was unnerving as well. heather tapped her pencil against the table. _tap. tap. tap. _hmmm...she should take drum lessons as well. She had rhythm.

"Next is Heather," Mr. Drew said. _Finally _she thought. She sat up, hoping it was a girl...

"Shirou Fubuki!" Mr. Drew announced. The whole class hushed up. Heather felt stiff. _Shirou? Really? Out of all the 60 students in the class, you pair me up with him?" _she mentally shrieked at Mr. Drew. She felt Elena squeeze her hand underneath the table. _I hate my life._ she said to herself, _That's it! I'm pretending to be sick and ditching this whole thing._

"This counts as half of your final grade." Mr. Drew added. _What is up with this guy! Is he trying to ruin my life? _she thought furiously. She slid down in her seat and didn't even pay attention during the lecture. As soon as class was over, she grabbed Elena's hand an dragged her into a corner.

"A partner switch." she declared, "You can be my partner and Atsuya can be partnered up with his twin."

"Great..." Elena said. Heather saw her friend's eyes go dull. _She really wants to be with Atsuya. _Heather thought. Then she sighed.

"Forget it...you can stay partnered with Atsuya."

"Really?" Elena's eyes brightened. Before Heather could respond, Madison rushed up. She had Chemistry and had missed the whole incident.

"Is it true?" she demanded. Heather didn't have to be physic to figure out what her cousin was talking about. She leaned against the wall and nodded miserably.

"Its true." she said, depressed, "I had successfully avoided him for 3 months and now Mr. Drew blows it." Madison gave her a sympathetic look.

"That's so sad." she said.

"Hey Heather." the voice pierced her heart like a shard of ice. Shirou stood there, leaned against the wall. Elena and Madison muttered excuses of being late for class and rushed away. _Gits..._ heather thought darkly.

"So we're partners." Shirou said. It wasn't a question but she nodded anyways. He nodded at her and began walking away. Heather sighed. _This is gonna be a long day... _she thought.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Ok! the others better come by 5 or I won't allow them inside!<p>

Burn: Yeah! That's exactly what you should do.

Hibisha: Anyways, plz review...

Burn: And please (can't believe I'm saying this)...no flares. Hibisha is depressed enough as it is.


	3. Lost & Hurt

Hibisha (sobbing) : Its 6:00...its official, they hate me!

Burn (uncomfortably) : How about I go look for them? Maybe they're in trouble.

Hibisha (Throwing her arms around him and bawling) : No! You'll disappear like the rest!

(Burn hastily patting her on the back and wishing the others would come. Even Endou's or Hiroto's face was welcome.)

Burn (muttering to himself) : Why me?

Hibisha (sniffling): You say something?

Burn (alarmed) : No! I just said that you don't own inazuma Eleven...just your OCs and this ummmm... wonderful plot...

* * *

><p><strong>"Lost &amp; Hurt"<strong>

_Too much sunshine makes a desert,_

_In sorrow we discover things which really matter;_

_In sorrow we discover ourselves._

(**A/N: This is an Arab Proverb**)

This is what Heather thought as she gently played a beautiful tune on her flute. She was at the art center, competing in the talent show. One of the main reasons she took part was because she liked to be alone and there was no one she knew in the talent club. She blew one final note and sighed. The hike was in two hours. Two hours of freedom. She straightened out her pink dress. Ok, it was more like a gown. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun with small wisps of hair loose, framing her face. Her bangs were parted in the middle

"And the winner is...Heather Bell!" the announcer declared. Heather's eyes began to shine with happiness. She shyly approached the stage and accepted her prize. _Who knew I'd win a prize? _she mused _If someone had told me last year that I would win a talent show for playing the flute, I would have laughed. _She looked at her watch. Yup, just enough time to go to her room and change. She quickly went to her room and set the trophy on her bed-side table. Then she changed into a pair of brown cargo pants and a yellow T-shirt. Many people would have laughed at her for looking like a flower, but she didn't care. She opened her hair and brushed it into a single pony tail. Then she examined herself in the mirror. it was so lame that she had to keep _herself _from laughing. She slipped into her sneakers and ran toward the door. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the mirror. For some reason, she had an urge to grab her wallet. _What am I thinking? _she thought _I won't need that in the forest. _Nevertheless, she grabbed her wallet and raced out of the room.

**X-X-X**

"So now I want you to find the following plants." Mr. D said, handing each team a list of plants. Heather took the list and scanned the list. _A cactus? I thought you could only find those in the desert! _she thought.

"I think I saw a Vinca rosea back near the big oak tree." Shirou said. He had been studying the list over her shoulder. She nodded and both of them strolled away from the group. Heather could feel her pulse quicken. She was with him. Alone. In the middle of the forest. Then she shook her head. Suddenly, Shirou blocked her path.

"You still haven't told me why you're mad at me." Shirou said, looking at her straight in the eye. She blinked. Was he for real? She regarded him with disdain.

"I don't want to discuss this now." she said, clenching her teeth. She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You never want to discuss it." he snapped, "Can you please tell me what I've done so wrong that you don't even want to talk me!" She pushed him away. The tears she had been holding back for months, stained her cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled, "Shirou, just...just...just get lost!" Dropping the paper, she raced away from him, tears pouring down her cheeks. She heard him shout her name, but she kept running. She kept running until his voice finally disappeared. She slowed down and hugged herself, crying. Heather suddenly realized that she had no clue where she was.

"Hello!" she shouted. _Hello...hello...hello..._ her voice echoed around. She started to walk when suddenly she tripped over a root of a tree. Pain seared up her leg. She looked at her leg and realized that she had sprained it.

"Oh great!" she cursed. She tried to get up and fell down again. She looked left and right.

"Help!" she yelled. No one answered her. She grabbed a branch on a tree and helped herself up. Then she made her way through the trees. Suddenly the ground caved in beneath her feet. Heather screamed. She hit the ground and rolled on her back. As she struggled to keep consciousnesses, she saw a white haired male stare down at her. Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Burn: Who's this white haired male?<p>

Hibisha: Oh, you have to guess that...

Burn: Well, lets make it into a competition...lets ask the readers who this mysterious guy is.

Hibisha: Sure...where is everybody?

Burn (noticing that Hibisha is about to cry again) : Hey, how about as soon as the story ends, we go to the carnival?

Hibisha (eyes brightening) : Really?

Burn (relieved that his shirt wasn't going to be soaked again) : Sure...anyways, please review.


	4. Heated Passion

Hibisha (cheerfully) : Ok...this guy is actually a part of the show. I want you guys to guess who it is.

Burn: (shaking his head) : You sure love the carnival, huh? You sure have gotten cheery...

Hibisha: Uh-huh!

Burn: How much of this story is left? And by the way, is it Goenji?

Hibisha: Umm...a lot...and no, it's not Goenji...I'm giving more clues in this chapter.

Burn: Can it be done tonight?

Hibisha: Yup! I don't own Inazuma Eleven...only this plot and my OC...

Zonex: I don't have any romanticism left...

* * *

><p><strong>"Heated Passion."<strong>

Heather felt warm all over. She tossed over and frowned. _Since when was the ground so soft? _she thought. She opened her eyes with a jerk. She looked around her surroundings. She was in a bed and fire crackled in a fireplace, near the bed. Heather was confused. Where was she? And how did she get here? Then she saw _him..._he stood with his back to her. He had white hair. Heather suddenly remembered red. He was the guy who she had seen when she had lost consciousness. Man, he sure looked cute from behind. If his face was as cute as the back of his head the..._Stop it! _she told herself angrily, _You know what boys are...vermin! _She cleared her throat to get his attention.

As he turned around, Heather felt as if someone had punched her straight in the stomach, taking all her breath away. The guy had the most serious bright piercing sea green eyes she had ever seen. His perfectly chiseled features gave a sense of assurance. Though heaven knew why, he was a complete stranger now wasn't he? She tried to sit up but a sharp stab of pain invaded her chest. The boy hurried over to her side and pushed her back.

"You've got a couple of serious bruises" he said gently, pushing her back in bed. Heather frowned. He handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Heather accepted it guy straddled a chair and sat down, his arms folded across the chair.

"So who's Shirou?' the guy suddenly asked. His eyes glinting with curiosity.

"How-how did you know Shirou's name?" she stammered. He smiled.

"You talk in your sleep." he said. Heather blushed. _What had she said?_ He laughed.

"Don't worry." he said, reassuringly, "You didn't say much except mutter his name and a couple of curses. So, who is Shirou?"

"That's none of your beezwhacks!" Heather snapped. He held his hands up.

"Chill out!" he said, "I didn't bite you so don't bite me!" Heather nodded. He grinned.

"I'm guessing...An ex?" he guessed.

"I said...NONE OF YOUR BEEZWHACKS!" she yelled. He blinked. It was incredible the way his eyes could emanate warmth and concern one minute and then go marble cold the next.

"Hey," he said, looking offended, "I 'm just trying to make a conversation here lady." Heather glared at him. Why wasn't this guy taking a hint? She wanted to be left alone. What did it take to get him to show some emotion? He was human too, wasn't he? She glanced at his expressionless face. She wasn't so sure about that...It was his eyes which left her momentarily speechless. He stared at her, his eyes boring holes into her.

"I guess you don't like company." He stated quietly.

"Oh sorry," she said dramatically, "I guess some people just _don't like _talking about their relationships with complete strangers." The guy smiled, his killer smile back on his face. God! Did he have some multiple personality disorder, judging by the way he changed so quickly? His eyes gleamed with perception and intelligence.

"I get it...you see, I've been through a pretty rough time myself. In the relationship department. Since then I've stopped going out, I even came to live here as a hermit." There it was again. His eyes changed to fill with sympathy.

Heather really did not know how to answer to this. She took a long sip from her mug of hot chocolate swallowing it. But the next moment she was choking and the boy was laughing at her. The burning liquid seared its way down her throat. The guy still found it comic but had enough sense to offer her a glass of water while he looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

Heather gulped down the cool liquid, relieved when it had the effect intended. She stared at him balefully.

"You could have said something you know." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you didn't want me to say anything to you. You know, shut up." His eyes twinkled.

"Great! And you start to listen to me now? Wise guy!" She raged. How she hated him. His childishness was familiar. He reminded her of another albino she knew...She tried to avert her mind but it was too late. Tears trickled down her cheeks, falling down on her lap. The pain enveloped her before she could break away. He smiled at her but a single look at her face told him it was serious. His face underwent another one of its miraculous transformation. He seemed a different person. It was incredible what a little furrowing of the brows could do and what a little softening of the features could do to change a person's look.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, his eyes darkening with concern..._Wait...concern? For me? _

Heather couldn't believe her ears. It was usually she who helped people with their problems while she herself remained locked up inside. She gazed at the face before her and smiled at the compassionate boy. She would tell him everything...Well not _every _thing...She would avoid names.

She had made a friend...In the middle of nowhere and with a stranger. Wow. Her mom would be proud of her for sure, she thought sarcastically. _Mom? Crap..._

"Um...Not to be a downer but where am I? And when can I go home?" She asked her companion.

The guy suddenly turned around. He started laughing. Softly at first but his laughter rose and so did his voice...By several octaves.

He suddenly seemed so sinister. All of the warmth and comfort was lost as he continued to laugh. Heather shivered. All of it seemed to have been replaced by an icy darkness which froze the blood in her veins.

"Home?" He leered. "You're never going back." His hardened eyes sent chills up Heather's spine. She was stuck with an insane psychotic dude in a place she was sure was abandoned. She was doomed. She cowered before his menacing laughter.

* * *

><p>Zonex: ...<p>

Hibisha: I'm so happy! ^^ I love carnivals!

Burn: And no one has been able to guess correctly the identity of the mystery guy. And by the way...Hibisha. Are you gonna tell me? Please!

Hibisha: No Burn.

Burn: Why not?

Hibisha (looks around furtively as if sharing a huge secret): Actually, I don't know who it is yet...

Burn: What?

Hibisha: Why else do you think he has a variable personality? Its because I'm still deciding which albino to choose.

Zonex: ...

Burn and Hibisha: You're quiet today. Why?

Zonex: Don't the lines 'an icy darkness so cold it froze the blood in her veins' sound familiar to you.

(A pair of teal eyes glowed in the room which had mysteriously gone dark. Burn and Hibisha fainted very promptly.)

Zonex (smirks at the two unconscious bodies before her and in her hand was a single teal lens which she had just removed while the other was still in her eye.): Its remarkable the difference a pair of contact lenses makes to your appearance. That'll teach you to go about stealing lines. Anyways, read and review people.

(Continues glaring at bodies...) Those were Gazelle's lines and no one else's.


	5. Betrayal From Within

Hibisha: I don't own inazuma Eleven.

Burn: We decided to skip the role play. We're already tormented you readers enough.

Readers: Enough to tell us who mystery guy is?

Bur and Hibisha (looking at each other and laughing): What? Heck no! We just want you to see what this guy is about to do. On with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Betrayal From Within."<strong>

Whatever Heather had thought him to be...He was proving himself the complete opposite. She had thought him caring, responsible and nice. But he was anything but. Heather's heart raced as the boy advanced towards her, the meaning of his words seemed to take her an eternity to comprehend. She stared at him , her horror gnawing at her heart. Heather had heard about insane lunatics but she had never really understood what it all meant. Now she knew but it was too late.

"What's your name?" Heather stalled, sweat running down her temples making her blink continuously and rapidly.

"Mine ...its Zed. Whats yours?" _Zed's _voice seemed to be circling her. Playing with her. Like a cat with its food. Heather prayed to god fervently but to no avail. He was now directly in front of her. His bangs hid his eyes from her. A tremble seemed to pass his body as he stood there watching her, powerless to do anything.

"Heather" she whimpered, aware of how close they actually were.

"Great! Nice name you got there." Zed enthusiastically.

Heather looked up sharply to see a barely concealed grin on his face. Before she knew it, he was on the floor laughing his guts out.

For a moment, all was quiet except for the albino boy's hysterical laughs. Heather was really confused now...What was going on?

"I've heard I can be pretty scary sometimes too you know. That look on your face! It was to die for!" That grin seemed to be spreading.

Heather stared at the guy who had been about to assault her...Or at least, it seemed like it. She felt her fury rise up within her, a mountain of blindingly hot white rage. She opened her mouth to scream at him when all that came out was a squeak. Zed balked under her stare.

"What? You wouldn't have told me your name so I decided to get it out myself." He chuckled. "And boy, you should have seen your face! It was comic! Epic!"

Heather felt a smile tugging at her lips. She didn't want to forgive him for scaring the shit out of her but how could anyone be mad at him? He was just a great big kid. A great big _cute _kid. She allowed him the satisfaction of letting him see her grin.

She had to admit, it had been a great trick.

"Hahaha! Very funny!" she said wryly. "But I think I should really go home now."

Zed stared at her thoughtfully. "I thought I told you, you can't"

Heather punched him playfully.

"I'm serious! Unlike some person I know" she teased. His face turned grim.

"So am I. I'm sorry, but you can't leave. Not now." he said, shaking his head grimly, the smile wiped off his face. Heather felt her pulse quicken.

"Why not?' she asked slowly. He nodded towards her ankle.

"You've sprained your ankle and there's no way I can possibly carry you through this forest. You'll probably have to stay here for a couple of days. You should call your parents and tell them not to worry." Heather imagined her family when they found out she was missing.

_**Mom:**__ Maybe she ran away with a boy... (Her mom was crazy)_

_**Dad:**__ Heather! My baby girl! If anyone touches a hair on her pretty head, they'll rue the day. (Overprotective daddy)_

_**Allen:**__ Heather? Missing? OMG! What has my sister gotten herself into this time._

_**Katie:**__ Does this mean I'm an only daughter now?_

_**Madison: **__No! If she runs away, my reputation will be tarnished! She's a member of my family after all!_

Heather felt herself smile. Then she tried to imagine her friends expression's. Friends reminded her...

"No!" she declared, "I don't want to call anyone." _Let him worry._she thought nastily, _He'll probably blame himself...which he should. _Zed crossed his arms.

"So what you're technically saying is that you want _him _to worry." he said. Heather nodded and gave him a wide eyed innocenct look.

"Why?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You are surprising." he stated.

"I'm surprising?" she said in disbelief, "Hark! Look who's talking. Says the guy who just pretended to assault me." He grinned.

"Yeah well...I'm an idiot." he said with a lopsided grin.

"A cute idiot." Heather stated and then froze. She felt a warm flush touch her cheeks. Had she really said that? His cheeks were also tinted red.

"Umm...thanks." he said. Heather gave a non-committable grunt. An uncomfortable silence stretched between the two of them. He suddenly got up.

"Hey, when your ankle gets better, how about we go to the town and spend the entire night having fun."

"Define 'fun'..." Heather asked.

"You know, anything we wanna do. No adults to say no. And then when the sun comes up, we can part ways, never to see each other and only have the memories to remember each other by." he said, ecstatic. Heather could feel herself smiling.

"Alright!" she cried, "Besides we don't even know each others full name. Which makes it more fun!" He nodded.

"You have a point there." he said, stroking his chin. heather thought he looked absolutely dreamy.

"So...that means we should get started now!" she declared, "My ankle feels great!"

"Good to know." he said, nodding, "Ok, what first?" Heather thought about it, then her face brightened.

"I know exactly what I wanna do and believe me it isn't going to be pretty." an evil smile lightening up her face. Oh yes, this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>Zonex: So <em>Zed! <em>How long have you been a member of the 'Z' family.

Zed: Uhhhhh...

Burn: Hibisha! Why am I blindfolded?

Hibisha: So am I!

Burn: Why?

Hibisha: I didn't wanna ruin the surprise...

Burn: Wait a minute...you _don't _know who this Zed guy is?

Hibisha: Well, out of the five finalists I had selected, Zonex decided.

Burn: Damnit!

Hibisha: Plz review!


	6. Trasformation

Hibisha: Yay! People actually like this story!

Burn: Great! You're not going to soak my shirt again?

Hibisha: Why? Because the rest aren't here? Well, that's their problem!

Burn: Hibisha, I'm proud of you.

Hibisha (crying and hugging Burn) : That's so sweet of you!

Burn (depressed) : My shirt! You soaked it again!

Hibisha: I-I-I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Burn: At least Gazelle will be happy. He wanted me to clean this shirt since like since last year.

Hibisha (wrinkles her nose and pulls away) : You haven't washed this shirt since last year? Oh well, on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Transformation."<span>**

Zed looked at his surroundings and sweat-dropped.

"This is what you've always wanted to do?' he asked, looking at the bar in front of them. Heather nodded.

"I'm a Miss. Priss at collage so that mean no drinking...never but today I will drink like there's no tomorrow."

"If you keep that attitude, there really won't be a tomorrow for you." Zed teased. Heather stuck out her tongue at him. She put her hand on the door of the bar but then froze.

"What?" Zed asked. Heather suddenly grabbed his hand and ran towards the mall. Zed followed her without a question. She ran into the mall and towards a hair salon.

"Wait here." she instructed Zed and ran into the salon. Zed looked at his watch. Half an hour later, Heather returned. Zed blanched. Heather had her hair dyed violet and had deep purple streaks through them.

"What..." Zed said weakly, "Heather..." Heather snickered.

"It temporary...it comes off with just one shampoo. Anyways, considering today I'm going to be the darkest kind of girl, I thought I might as well look as the part." Zed grinned.

"Wait." he said, jogging away. Heather paced around impatiently...for about half an hour.

"Hey." Heather looked up and blinked. Zed had dyed his hair black with white streaks. Well, if he looked cute before then...

"How do I look?' he asked. Heather opened her mouth but no words escaped. She had lost her voice. Suddenly Heather felt her knees go weak. He was...he was...well, you get the point.

"I take it I look good?" Zed said, smirking. Heather nodded mutely. She found her voice.

"Remember when I said you were cute?" she said, a grin spreading across her face, "Yeah well, I take it back...you look hot!" He cocked his head and gave a cocky grin.

"You don't look half bad yourself...com'on lets go and get some clothes to complete this new look." Heather laughed.

"Shopping?" she asked, giggling, "Man, I didn't expect a guy to say this." Zed smiled.

"Yeah well, I thought the hair explained that I'm not normal." he said, shrugging. Heather giggled.

"Com'on." she said tugging him towards the clothes department. Heather grabbed a couple of black dressed off the rack and ran towards the changing rooms. Zed laughed and walked towards the men's section.

**TRANSFORMATION:**

Heather was wearing a short sexy black dress with an open back and she was wearing a pair red capri tights underneath. Her hands were covered by open finger red gloves. Her hair was dyed violet and her face was covered with dark makeup. She looked sexy and scary at the same time. Meanwhile, Zed was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt. He wore a black bomber jacket with the sleeves rolled up till his elbows. He wore black gloves and black sneakers. His hair was spiked into perfection with gel. Overall, a really hot guy.

"Well, now we go to the bar." Heather said cheerfully.

"Now that we look as if we'll blend in." Zed grabbed her hand and ran toward the bar. Heather laughed and followed him. They slipped into the bar and sat down in a booth.

"Vat do ya vant?" a frowning barmaid asked. Heather grinned at Zed.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. Heather felt an evil smile lit up her face. Now that she was free, she as gonna do things nobody expected from her.

* * *

><p>Burn: Oh plz...tell me!<p>

Hibisha: Burn, you have to guess like the rest.

Burn: Is it Zel?

Hibisha: Maybe...

Burn: Is it or is it not?

Hibisha: You have to guess.

Burn: What do you think I'm doing? Shirou?

Hibisha: Heather was running away from Shirou.

Burn:

1. Heat

2. Gouenji

3. Wheeze?

4. Sakuma

5. Fudou with full white hair...

Is it one of them?

Hibisha: Yes, but I'm not telling you which. BTW, Fudou with full white hair? Really ? Are you nuts?

Burn (grouchily) : Plz review...and give this bitch as many flames as you can.


	7. Going Wild

Hibisha: Heather sure is showing how exactly 'sweet' she is.

Burn: Now who would have expected this from her...?

Hibisha (angrily) : I don't believe it! The others still aren't her!

Burn (soothingly) : Who cares about them?

Hibisha (eyes filling up) : I do!

Burn (sighing) : Here come the water works.

Hibisha: No, I am not going to cry...they don't wanna come, well that's their loss. Apparently a lot of people like this story. A special thanks to iwillkillforxavierfoster who keeps telling me to update...if she didn't keep badgering me, I would have turned lazy and quit on the third chapter.

Burn: You're still lazy...you could write two chapters a day...but you don't.

Hibisha: That's cuz I'm watching 'Bakugan' these days. Plus I've been watching Alice and Shun videos.

Burn: Who cares about those two?

Hibisha (smiling sweetly) : Would you rather have me watch yaois about you and Gazelle?

Burn (hastily) : No, Shun and Alice is just fine.

Hibisha (snorting) : Thought so...anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Burn: No need to mention that. You haven't put in any real characters yet.

Hibisha: Zed is in disguise you dolt! He's not telling Heather his real name. Honestly, you don't understand anything. Anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Going Wild"<strong>

Heather ordered a drink for both of them.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "Considering this was my idea, I get to pay. K?" Zed snickered.

"Well, I would never say no to a girl...especially if she intends to pay." he said. Heather stuck out her tongue. Zed could tell she was amused by his antics. Their drinks arrived.

"Ok," Heather said, "Here goes nothing." She threw back her head and drank it all in one go. When she looked at Zed, her eyes were wild. Zed smirked. He finished his drink. They ordered more and kept ordering. The drink seemed to have a weird effect on both of them. Zed as grinning non-stop and Heather was getting wilder and wilder. Her eyes were bright and mischievous. She seemed as she were about o rob a bank. Zed took out a camera.

"How about we get a kid to take pictures of our 'date'" he suggested. Heather smirked.

"Sure." she replied casually. They paid for their drinks and then left. They got a kid off the street to take their pictures. Heather felt all warm and fuzzy. He had said 'date'. Man, her friends wouldn't believe this one. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Garnet Folley. Garnet was the girl who had stolen Shirou away from her. Suddenly Heather didn't resent her anymore. If she were still with Shirou, then she wouldn't have met Zed. Heather raised her hand at Garnet and waved, momentarily forgetting that she looked different. Garnet frowned at her but then her eyes widened. _Heather?, _she mouthed, her face full of disbelief. Heather giggled. Garnet's eyes traveled to Zed and her eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. Then she grinned. _Nice catch!_ she mouthed to Heather, who winked in reply. Heather looked at Zed and grinned. He was a catch all right...the catch of the century.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

"OK," Zed said, sitting on a bench in the park, "So far we have shoplifted a jewellery store. We ate in a fancy restruant and left without paying, tricked an old lady and finally, ripped off a couple of people. What's next?" Heather laughed.

"How about a couple of tattoos?" she asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I like the way you think." Zed said, "Tattoos it is. We'll get them done on our shoulders so that no one can see them when we're back to normal."

"Define normal." Heather cracked. They left the park and headed toward the outskirts of the town...a place where you could get tattoos even if you were 10. It was 2:00 am. Heather couldn't hold back her excitement. Heather and Zed found a tattoo shop and entered. One glance could tell it was not a place for school girls...or guys for that matter. Heather shuddered slightly at the sight of some tough looking guys and moved a little closer to Zed. He gave her an assuring smile and then they went to the receptionist who kind of scared the shit out of Heather herself.

"Yeah?" she asked. Zed cleared his throat.

"We want to get a tattoo on our shoulders." he said. The girl smirked.

"Yeah, I got that much. So what will it be?" she asked. Heather smiled.

"I know exactly what I want..." she declared, "I want a small blue butterfly and a rose." Zed grinned.

"How macho." he said, teasingly. Heather huffed.

"Yeah well, I'm a girl. I don't have to be macho." she said, folding her arms. She saw a big muscled guy watching her from the corner of the room. She shivered. This guy was giving her the creeps. She shifted in her place trying to ignore him, but he seemed to have glued his eyes on her. She tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. Zed, feeling her discomfort, slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Its Ok..." he muttered softly, "You don't have to do this." Heather shook her head.

"Of course I do!" she replied hotly, "Its that guy whose freaking me out!" Zed's eyes flashed angrily. Heather blinked. Maybe telling him wasn't a good idea. Heather grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the guy putting on tattoos. She smiled at him devilishly.

"Ready?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah. Hell yeah!" Zed grinned. "I always wanted to get a tattoo but Fuusuke wouldn't let me."

"Fuusuke who? That's a girly name." Heather asked. "Who is she? Your babysitter or a friend of yours?" At this her smile got wider. "Or is she your girl friend?"

"No-no one. _He's_ just ...he's my...My dead brother!" Zed burst out, with a smile which looked more relieved and jubilant than upset.

"Oh...Never mind then." And Heather turned away, feeling embarrassed to have been so tactless. But Zed didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he looked positively elated.

"Come on Heather. Lets go get tattooed!" He paused in afterthought. "And tabooed too!" He smiled devilishly.

"Yeah!" Heather cheered. "That's the spirit! Lets have some fun tonight!" then after a slight pause added, "And then regret it for the rest of our lives!"

They both made their way to the receptionist's desk only to find that the seat behind the desk was unoccupied. They both glanced at each other doubtfully. Where was the receptionist? She had been there a couple of seconds ago. They needed appointments to get tattooed.

"Get out of my way! I'm late! I'll be fired in no time! God why can't I ever hold on to a job?"

Their heads snapped around and they jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled to miserable deaths under a pair of high heeled feet. They stared at the woman who had nearly run them over. She was panting and her hair covered her face but it was plain to see she was deathly white. What was this woman with flawless creamy white skin doing in a tattoo bar? Heather wondered.

The woman finally got her breath back only to loose it again by jumping up and down screaming with delight but she quickly sobered up when she received a death glare from the owner. She brushed past them and sat at the receptionist's desk. She smiled at them, her eyes still covered by her hair. She pushed it back to reveal the most horrifying orbs. Her eyes glowed with an eerie purple glow which seemed to radiate evil at its purest. Heather and Zed gasped and took a step back in horror. It was so...so unreal. How could those eyes belong to such a pretty breathtaking face?

The woman smiled ruefully.

"Its my eyes isn't it?" Her tone didn't seem to indicate any sadness, just acceptance as if she had grown used to it.

"We're sorry. Its just that your eyes..." Zed trailed off, uncomfortably.

"Its alright. I get that a lot." She shrugged. Heather and Zed relaxed a little when they heard her voice. Suddenly, she with the evil eyes didn't look so evil. Her innocent smile oozed friendliness and the dark bouncy hair pony tail helped to distract their attentions away from her eyes. Heather sneaked a look at them. On second thought, they were kind of cool. They made her pale face look even paler in comparison.

"Every one seems to stare at me. I'm quite used to it." She continued, smiling as if she was staring at rainbows and puppies.

Heather snickered to herself. No wonder every one stared at her. Look at her! She looked ridiculous in that ensemble. The woman was dressed in the weirdest garments ever created by mankind...If it was even created by humans. It looked totally out of this world. Alien I tell you!

She was wearing a bright yellow baggy T-shirt with polka dots everywhere and bright neon green fur protruding from the collar. Her pants were no less. They were of the most disgusting eye-spearing neon orange with bright green polka dots scattered about. She had decided to complete the look with a couple of tacky bright pink shoes which looked right out of a scary movie and crazy earrings with carrots and bananas on them which were dangling down to her shoulders. To make it worse, she had on eye blinding blue bracelets which wanted to make Heather want to twist them off her and melt them in the fireplace back at Zed's place.

"Hey! No staring. Now what do you want?" She smiled at them. "Here to get a tattoo?" She sped on ahead without giving them a chance to reply. "Well obviously! Its a tattoo parlor How stupid!" She whacked herself on the head, still prattling on. "So what can I do for you kiddos?"

Heather shared an amused glance with Zed. This woman had issues.

"Are you the receptionist?" Heather asked. The girl nodded. Heather smiled."Ok, this is gonna be fun."

"Amusing." Zed said sarcastically, "Nothing says romance like burning off your skin."

"Actually," the receptionist interrupted them, "It is romantic if you both get half hearts done to make one whole."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Zed said making a face. Heather nodded. She was about to be labelled as a bad girl. Someone or something that no one expected.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Burn, any guesses who it is?<p>

Burn: No! And I don't care! Where is everybody anyways...Hibisha, are you sure you sent them the invite.

Hibisha: Why wouldn't I send them an invite.

Zonex (popping out of nowhere) : To be alone with him...although he is the ugliest dude available! But since you're ugly as well, I don't think it matters.

Burn (flicking her out of the room) : Well, that takes care of that.

Zonex (falling down the window) : I'll be baaaaaaack!

Hibisha: Please review.


	8. The Two Sides Of The Coin

Zonex:...

Hibisha: I don't own Inazuma 11 or any of the characters. I just own the plot. Have fun. And please do tell me how I did because this is the first time I actually tried to write about emotions.

Burn: Poor Fubuki. I feel sorry for the dude. What has he ever done to you?

Hibisha: This has nothing to do with you so shut your trap.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Two Side Of A Coin"<strong>

Shirou paced around his room. He could feel his heart racing. Where was that girl? Heather still hadn't returned and they were still searching the forest for any signs to where she might have gone. oh if anything happened to her...no! He didn't even wanna think about that. He growled with frustration. Great! Just when he had been about to tell her everything. It had taken a lot of time to summon up the courage needed to tell her his feelings. Shirou couldn't believe it. He had been so close. Another minute or so and he would have let his burden off his shoulders. He could have told her how much she meant to him. _Get a grip Fubuki! Now is not the time to go emotional on yourself. Heather's probably out there lost and alone and all you do is stand here and talk to yourself! Now go! Find her! _

Shirou's body burned with determination. He stood up ready to organize a search party when a nagging doubt entered his mind. What if Heather didn't want o be found? What if she was perfectly happy with some other guy? No! He couldn't allow his thoughts to wander! But still, the doubts began to take on a form of their own. Twisting and turning inside him. He started feeling nauseous, his mind spinning. If only he could have read her mind. If only he knew what was going on inside her head. And to make it worse, she wasn't even picking up any of the calls. What was wrong with her? Why did she run away from him? Had he done something wrong? Something so upsetting, it had caused her to run away. Made her leave everything behind. Her friends, her family and her entire life.

But for the time being, he would have to keep his thoughts at bay. His treacherous mind was not to be trusted. He tried to focus on Heather's face. Her smile and the way it sent shivers down his back. The way her eyes lit up and her messy hair. He heaved a sigh of relief when a new wave of attack caught him unawares. His mind betrayed him taking advantage of his moment of un-guardedness, the images started to change. Heather smiling, but only to smile at a faceless stranger. Heather's eyes bright but only with happiness at the sight of the faceless stranger. The guy she had run away for. The man she wanted to be with. He couldn't stop the assault. He couldn't move a muscle. He could only stare at the images in his mind with horror. He tried to push them away but in vain.

Choking back his emotions, Shirou snarled with fury. He refused to believe it. How could it end like this? How could he, the man who had never been turned down lose the woman he loved to a stranger? It wasn't right. It wasn't possible! He had to have hope! But suddenly, all hope was drained out of him. He knew there had to be a guy involved. Girl's just didn't run away from home just like that. Not when they have good friends, a loving family and a great life...It just didn't make sense anymore. And then came calmness, washing over him like a gentle wave pulling him back to reality. His face an expressionless mask, he walked over to the phone. By this time, he had fully accepted the possibility that Heather might love someone else. And now, he didn't really care. All he wanted was to let her know of how he felt and that was it. He didn't care about what happened next. He just wanted to relieve himself of the 'what ifs' of life. He wanted to be able to live with the knowledge that he had tried and there had been no hope. He didn't want to spend his entire life wondering about what could have been.

_Where ever you are Heather, I'm coming for you. Whether you like it or not. I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing this for your friends, your family and mostly, your mother. _Shirou knew it wasn't just about him anymore. It was about everyone who cared about Heather. And her mother. The memory of her alarmed face pale with worry and despair fueled his burning desire to find her. He was doing it for her and for all of those who loved her.

Shirou punched in a number. He stared at the phone while he waited for the red-head to pick up. _Pick up! Come on!_

"Hello? Shirou?"

Hiroto Kiyama answered, his voice drowsy and rough. _Not because of too much use, it just has not been used all day. _Well, it was understandable. It was the middle of the night. Shirou reasoned.

"I need your help Hiroto. Heather's missing and I need a search party. Think you can handle that?" Shirou was amazed at how business like his voice was. It had gained an edge which nobody would believe, considering his personality. Times change, Shirou thought grimly. It was usually Hiroto who called Shirou for tips and ideas on how to bag girls. But the tables were turned today. This time it was Shirou who needed help.

Hiroto seemed to understand this too because all he said was 'I'm on it. The park. Fifteen minutes.' All of Hiroto's grogginess seemed to have disappeared. Shirou smiled, comforted by the thought that he had some support. He had known Hiroto would help. And he hoped Hiroto would tell Ulvidah. She knew how to spread stuff around all right. She was the best in the business along with her close friend Natsumi. Shirou had no doubt whatsoever in Hiroto's capabilities and Hiroto knew how much he cared about Heather. He had often made fun of how Shirou could have had any girl he liked and he had chosen Heather. Heather of all people. She was the last person anyone expected to be by Shirou's side.

And he would take the time given to him to make a few calls of his own while he knew Hiroto would probably be calling, texting and changing out of his pajamas at the same time. A talent which was quite hard to come by.

Shirou could almost imagine his friend falling face down on the floor while still clutching onto the phone as he had done so many times in front of Shirou. The image of his friend entangled in his sheets on the floor made him crack a smile, making him forget the contingency of the situation. Almost but not quite. He could still feel the pain. Sighing, he reached for his jacket and his slipped his phone inside his pocket. Time for action.

Shirou unconsciously shivered and wrapped his muffler tighter across his neck. He stepped out into the night. Why did Hiroto have to pick the park? Weren't they in the same dorm, only ten minutes away? Shaking his head, Shirou closed his door behind him and started off at a slight pace. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand that idiot. He just couldn't and it was no use trying. He suddenly had an image of Heather screaming. The image only made him walk faster. He knew his senses couldn't be wrong. Somewhere out there, Heather was in pain. He was sure of it. He could feel it in his bones.

**X-X-X-X**

Heather screamed with agony. Severe pain sifted through her, racing down her shoulder and into her arm. She felt Zed's hand on her.

"It's gonna be alright Heather. Stay strong." His voice soothing and assuring. Heather still couldn't contain another gasp of pain. She felt the tears trickle down her cheeks and dripping onto her front.

Who knew getting a tattoo would be this painful? Heather clenched her teeth as another shot of her pain shot through her body.

Zed smiled nervously. Uttering a short laugh, he scratched his head.

"You know what? I'm not so sure about this anymore..."

Heather's head snapped towards him.

"Oh no you don't! You signed up for this and now you can't back out! Stop being a- a..."

Heather stopped to think of something suitable.

"A yellow bellied, gutless coward with no manly honor?"

A voice cut into her train of thought. They both looked around, startled. Behind them stood the receptionist. Why couldn't she just go away? Why was it so hard to get rid of her? She stood there with her mega-watt smile. Heather didn't know if it was just her but she seemed to be enjoying their discomfort. Heather knew it wasn't nice of her to think such thoughts but did she have to smile like that all the time?

She glared at the woman.

"Its none of your business!" She snarled. But it seemed to have no effect upon the woman. Heather stared at her. How could she just smile her way through all of Heather's hints and insults? Heather began to assess the woman before her with a new angle. She couldn't be less than twenty six Heather guessed. And not older than thirty. She seemed to have no lines on her face and her smooth face bore no wrinkles, of worry or pain whatsoever. It was impossible to tell.

Zed saw Heather staring at the woman and began to feel embarrassed. _Come on Heather! Stop staring at her._ He pleaded internally. He did not want to start a fight right now. But there was no stopping it. Heather continued to stare at the woman with cool eyes. Thats when she suddenly started her assault of questions on the woman.

"How old are you?"

"Whats your name?"

"How come you're working in a tattoo booth?"

Heather tactlessly splurged ahead without waiting for the woman to answer. The woman seemed amused by Heather's questions. She flashed her smile again, instantly irritating Heather and Zed. _God! Why does she have to smile so much? Whats there to smile about anyway?_ Zed wondered as a slight pang of annoyance hit him.

The woman smiled at the both of them as if reading their thoughts. She stared at them, her eyes wide and full of mirth.

"My name is Zonex and I'm eighteen. Just like you, might I add. And I'm working here trying to earn my living- which I seem to be failing at miserably." She added in after thought, her brow creased as she frowned. But it quickly vanished, disappearing into thin air as if it had never been there.

"I think that answers all of your questions Heather." She grinned at them.

Heather nodded mutely while Zed shook his head in disbelief. How could she have known they were eighteen? Did she know them? How did she know Heather's name? Zed wondered.

Meanwhile Heather was having similar thoughts. _She's eighteen? But she looks as if she was twenty six to say the least! And how did she know how old we are? Do we know her? Is she from college?_

Heather felt uneasiness taking over her and when she glanced towards her right to see how her companion would digest this information, she saw that he too looked unnerved.

"Who are you? How do you know us?"

Heather demanded, her voice high. Zonex laughed and threw back a lock of hair which had come undone.

"I'm exactly who I said I am and I know you cuz you just walked in and you guys have big mouths. I mean seriously, can't you talk any louder? You guys were practically yelling."

Zonex finished and smiled at the two shocked faces before her.

"What? Don't you guys ever pay attention to whats around you?" She mused.

Zed smiled tightly and quickly hopped into the chair which moments ago had been occupied by Heather. He couldn't wait to get out of here and forget about this weird girl. Though Zed had a feeling she was lying about her age. She looked old enough to be twenty and probably was twenty six or something, he'd give her that but he would never believe she was eighteen. Her eyes were too mature, they had too much cynicism in them. And pain and suffering were lined in those eyes. Only a person who had endured a long tough life could have those eyes. So distant. He shivered.

Thirty minutes later the ordeal was done with and both he and Heather had tattoos on their shoulders. They weren't permanent but Zonex had assured them that they could only be removed by a special remover and nothing else.

Heather seemed to be awfully quiet. Zed stared at his friend before turning around to face her.

"Whats wrong Heather?" He asked innocently.

Heather grunted at his comment. She seemed to be lost in her world of thoughts.

She snapped out of it when he pressed her shoulder, exactly where she had just been tattooed.

"Ow! What was that for? Are you nuts?"

She screamed at him, attracting the attention of a couple of bystanders. He knew they sounded odd but it wasn't new in this part of town to see couples arguing.

Zed stared at her intently before continuing.

"So what golden thoughts are you thinking of?" Zed teased. Heather automatically relaxed at the sincerity in his voice. She shrugged and smiled helplessly.

"Its that damned woman! I mean girl...Ugh! I mean Zonex. She's so annoying and how she managed to know us is beyond me because I know one thing for sure. She was lying to us."

Zed nodded fervently. His suspicions weren't just paranoia then he thought with relief.

"But why do you think so?" He still couldn't help asking for confirmation. When Heather answered, her voice was dark.

"Because we didn't talk much at all. I was to busy whimpering and you were too busy absorbed with whatever you were absorbed with. That proves she's lying. She knows us and I'm sure its not the last time we'll see her."

Heather's eyes narrowed at the last comment. Zed realized with dread that she was right. How could he have missed that? No wonder his mind had been telling him to doubt Zonex and her story. Now he knew why.

Zed had a feeling this night was going to be a lot more eventful then he had thought, running a hand through his silky hair.

And he had a strange feeling that Zonex would play a huge part in it. He was sure of it. He shivered and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. He walked away into the night with Heather matching his stride with her own. They both walked into the night together, the wind blowing in their hair and lifting it up into tangles while the moon shone brightly, casting a pale light everywhere.

Little did they know a dark figure was watching their every move as they walked in the shades of the trees. Heather felt a cool breeze on the back of her neck, prickling the hair on the back of her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

"Hello? They're here. Meet me in at the park."

The voice had a rough edge to it and was distinctly the kind of voice which made you turn flat around and start running in the opposite direction. Two evil orbs glowed in the shadows. She would complete her mission even if she had to die in the process. She would make sure the blonde returned home safe and sound - here the eyes narrowed- along with the boy with her. The eyes continued to watch the two of them as they slipped into the shadows and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: There! Shirou's POV done. No one can say I can't write mushy.<p>

Burn: No, you can't!

Hibisha: I so can!

Voice from the back of the room: Hibisha can and so can I.

(Burn and Hibisha turn to look at Zonex, who's reading a story. She clutched the book to her chest and looked at them with big teary eyes.)

Burn: Whats wrong twerp?

Zonex: I'll never tell.

Hibisha: She's not a twerp Burn...She's more of a pain in the neck. Do you have any idea what it is like to keep her from simply walking away and getting lost.

Burn: So what? She's old enough to look after herself. After all, isn't she premature for her age?

Hibisha: Yes she is. (Turning to Burn) But do you have any idea how stupid she is? She'll fall for anything. Trust me, she's really easy to fool.

Burn: We'll just see about that. (Turning to Zonex and smiling a wide Cheshire cat smile) Hey Zonex! Did you know I'm actually twenty five and I'm engaged to get married in a few days?

Zonex, eyes bright: Really? Thats so sweet! Can I be the bridesmaid? Or the maid of honor? Please!

Burn staring at Zonex's excited face: Wow! ts true. You are stupid.

Hibisha: I told you. So anyways get your R and Rs by reading and reviewing people. Hope you liked it! My first try at emotions. Please tell me if I did okay!

Zonex: ...


	9. The Meeting At The Park

Zonex:...

Burn: Is that all you can say? Cat got your tongue?

Hibisha: Forget it Burn. She's too busy studying. She's just been promoted to the eighth grade and she seems to be freaking out.

Burn: I thought you said she was stupid...How could she have been promoted?

Hibisha: She is. Thats the problem. She has a reason to be freaked out and school starts in about half a month. Half a moth is not enought to catch up on her math.

Burn: Oh...Best of luck!

Hibisha: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters except for my OCs and my plot.

Burn: On with the-( Cut off by Zonex)

Zonex: Shut up! I'm trying to solve a very complicated equation.

Hibisha glancing at the sum: The answer is 2_x_ plus 6_y_.

Zonex; Curse you and the family tradition of blasted mathematicians...Which I seemed to have left in the cradle.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE MEETING AT THE PARK"<strong>

Shirou walked the short distance to the park along with Atsuya, his breath coming out in puffs of steam. Why did Hiroto have to call him at the park in the middle of the night and in winter too. Truly his friend was mad. Why go to the park when they could have met in the dorm? He truly marveled at his friend's idiotacy. He walked on ahead. He slowed down to digest the weeks events. Heather had run away from him when they were in the forest and Shirou hadn't been worried then but when the hours had turned into days and when the days had turned into a week, Shirou had finally figured out that Heather would not be returning. At first his mind could not comprehend that particular piece of information. To tell the truth, he simply had not wanted to believe it but when the police showed up and started questioning them about Heather and where she would and could have gone.

That had been all the prompting Shirou had needed and now, another week had passed and Heather still hadn't been found. The police were keeping an eye out for Heather but they had stopped searching for her. They were going to close the case in two weeks as they had not found a single clue to lead them to her whereabouts. And plus the fact that a couple of students had seen her in the arms of a guy with white hair. At first, all the albinos had been questioned. Including he himself. Shirou's eyes narrowed in pain and anger. They were the police for God's sake! They were supposed to search for her and get everyone they had out there looking for her. A wave of anger washed over Shirou and for a moment he could scarcely hear anything but the sound of his own emotions. He struggled to control of himself. But every time he tried to push the thoughts away, her face surfaced into his memories. Reminding him of what he had lost. Atsuya stared at his brother in silence. Nothing he could say would make any difference to his brother's hurt and pain.

Shirou's heart lurched painfully. His breath began to come in short gasps. How could this have happened to her? To him?

Suddenly a couple of voices broke into his reverie, providing him with a distraction from his awful thoughts. The voices came from the park. Shirou strained his ears to hear over the howling wind. He could make out a few faint voices.

"I'm gonna murder him for this! I mean, what is the point of calling us here when we could have met in the dorm room?"

Another voice cut in.

"I'm sure Kiyama has a reasonable excuse for this outrage. But I have to agree with you, this is sheer foolishness."

There was no mistaking that voice. How many times had Shirou heard him during debates, speeches and meetings? It couldn't belong to anyone other than Suzuno Fuusuke, the obnoxious albino sophomore with a lush crop of hair and an always cold smirk glued to his face who was in their year in their college. If that was Suzuno, then that meant the other voice belonged to none other than Nagumo Haruya since the two guys were like brother. No one could insult the other in front of the other as they were fiercely protective of their family even though they fought all the time. That could be be because they were both orphans and had already felt the pain of losing family before. Shirou knew what they felt as he too had gone through the trauma of losing family.

A third voice broke into the conversation.

"I don't know about you guys but I do know one thing. I'm gonna kill him! What was he thinking, calling us out here when we could have met in the dorm room where it was heated? Why bring us out in this terrible miserable weather?" That sounded a bit like Midorakiwa. Shirou wasn't sure but his thoughts were confirmed when a fourth voice cut in.

"Don't you like the cold Midori?" There was no mistaking that husky voice. It was Ulvidah and if she was there then Natsumi Raimon had to be there with her. The two rarely went anywhere without each other. They seemed to have bonded alot over the years. They had even formed their own exclusive sorority. The Rai Alphas. They were the two leaders and this sorority included almost every pretty girl in school. So that meant that there were a lot more people there than he had expected.

Shirou smiled, his joy tainted only by the real reason for the gathering. Heather's absence. Atsuya glanced at his brother and hurried ahead of him and slipped into the park.

He walked into the park hurriedly, not wanting to waste even a minute of the precious time he had been given. Shirou couldn't believe Hiroto had managed to gather so many people in that little time. He once again thanked the Heavens for his blessings before entering through the gates.

Everyone he knew was there. They were all shivering and scowling. And they might as well. They had just been roused from their sleep in the middle of the night to come to the park in the freezing cold. Shirou admitted that he was used to the cold and actually enjoyed the cold wind whipping across his face but he knew that the others did not.

The entire Raimon team was there and so were the cheerleaders and the managers and the classmates. Shirou felt proud of his friend. He had no idea Hiroto was capable of this.

Everyone stared at him as he entered the fields.

"Another member. How pleasant." Nagumo drawled

"Actually. I'm the one who asked Hiroto to call you guys here." Shirou admitted not wanting his friend to be blamed unjustly.

"But why? Are you insane?" Someoka raged. "Whats the idea of dragging us here in the middle of the park?"

Shirou glared at his teammate. They had once been friends but Someoka's jealousy had gotten to Shirou and Shirou had gotten tired of the lumbering fool who didn't seem to know when to keep his big mouth shut.

"No one forced you to dude. You can leave now and continue sucking your thumb back in your room." Atsuya snarled, his voice colder than ice.

"Yeah!" Hiroto panted, having only just made it to the park. He doubled over, clutching his chest while trying to get his breath back.

"He has a point you know. It was your decision to come here, nobody actually made you come." Kazemaru stated, his voice cold. He was also one of Shirou's best friends and had come to hate the giant of a boy along with many other students at Raimon College.

"So go on. Leave. You're not needed anyway. So get lost Someoka!" Midorakiwa snapped, being another one of Shirou's best friends. (**A/N: I know, I know...Shirou seems to have a lot of best friends**)

Someoka stared at everyone, stunned. But Shirou was obviously the more popular of the two. So he turned around, muttering under his breath. He was joined by Epsilon and Kabeyama but no one else followed the proud arrogant boy.

Shirou stared at the sea of faces before him and coughed to get everyone's attention. Instantly everyone was staring at him, their eyes on him. Hiroto joined the crowd and gave him a thumbs up and he received nods of encouragement from all of his friends. Atsuya gave Shirou a look which said plainly what Shirou needed. He exchanged a smile with his twin.

Taking a deep breath, he launched into a speech. How he found all those words, he had no idea. His raw emotions feeding his spirit. When he finished he saw that most of the crowd was nodding, agreeing with him.

His hopes rose when Suzuno rose up and walked over to where Shirou stood. Shirou stared at the albino who was making his way towards him, his expression unreadable. Shirou felt a sudden wave of panic. Suzuno wasn't popular for his sensitive side or his sympathy. He was known for his ruthless decisions and cold clear calculations. Time seemed to stop when Suzuno came to a stop before him. Suzuno's face had a small smile on it. It wasn't really a smile but merely a straight line slightly curved at the ends. His eyes cold and detached.

Everyone stared at the spot where both albino's stood facing each other. Slowly, with painful agony, Suzuno raised his hand. It was followed by about hundreds of eyes,watching the entire scene unfold before them. The entire student body stared at Suzuno Fuusuke, the man know for his cold and ruthless personality, holding out a hand of agreement. For a moment, everyone was too stunned to realize what had just happened. But when Nagumo rose and joined his brother and held out his hand as well, the crow went wild. Shirou quickly came over the initial shock and grabbed their hands in a shake. He couldn't believe it. Suzuno had just signed up and so had Nagumo.

Maybe there was still hope.

It was unreal but thirty minutes later, all of them were sitting in a circle and were discussing how best to deal with this information.

Having Suzuno, Kidou, Jiro, Natsumi, Genda and Aphrodi was an added blessing. They were all able to handle the meeting with efficiency and order. They were all deciding how to react next when a voice cut through their ranks. It was Fudou Akio, the infamous campus bad boy. He was one of the few labeled truly 'bad' along with Nagumo and a couple of others. He smiled at them, walking out of the shadows.

"I got the call. Glad to know I can help." He grinned. "So what can I do?"

He sat down, avoiding all stares at him. He sat there but apparently the stares got to him.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a guy like me? I know I'm hot but no need to over do it!" He smiled.

Kidou laughed. "Still the same old Fudou I see." He stated.

"Old habits die hard." Fudou replied before his voice got serious and his face sobered up.

"So what about that Bell girl?" He asked.

"This is unusual. The police should have found her by now." Genda frowned.

"You should now that the police is useless. They don't care about us or anyone else. They only care if they get their paychecks on time." Fudou shot back.

Even though Shirou didn't want to admit it, Fudou had a point. The police had proven useless until now.

"The police are nothing but utter fools and who don't know anything." Fudou continued. "They can't help us in anyway. You all know I'm right."

Suzuno nodded. "I think you're right. We have no choice but to take matters into my- I mean our own hands."

Nagumo agreed. Personally, he had never liked the police. Always sticking their huge noses where they weren't needed.

"So are we all settled? No police?" Hiroto asked. By his side his girl friend Rani smiled at her beau with admiration. He was just so brave.

"Now. I suggest we all go back to sleep. We have a busy day ahead and it wouldn't do if some of us will be to tired to work. And let me tell you, there will be plenty of work to go around. Everyone will get more than their share. Believe me." Suzuno commented and turned around.

Nagumo shrugged and followed his brother. Sometimes it was just so difficult to understand that guy. Shirou shook his head and nodded to Atsuya who stood waiting in the shadows, out of view. Atsuya had stood apart from the entire crowd and had only joined him now that it was time to leave.

Shirou knew his twin was quiet for a reason but he decided to keep the silence. He needed some time to think about what to do next. The identical twins walked back to their rooms in total silence as there was no need to say anything. Everything had already been spoken telepathically. They could sense the other's feelings and there was simply no need to say anything.

Shirou couldn't wait for the morning. _Wait for me Heather! I'm coming!_ Shirou smiled as another blast of icy wind buffeted past them. Shirou turned towards his twin about to suggest something. But Atsuya seemed to have the same notions and grinned his agreement and the two of them changed course and instead headed for the beach. Dawn was in a few hours and the beach would be the best place to get his thoughts in control and to have some peace.

Shirou and Atsuya arrived there just in time to see Hiroto and Rani walking hand in hand along the length of the coast.

The Fubuki twins knew that it was a private moment and silently headed out of the clearing and headed to the soccer field by instinct. It was the first place they could think of. After all, it was like their second home. Shirou was staring into the night and at the endless black sky when a glimpse of his brother triggered memories of the past. He had already endured so much. His family had died in an avalanche and it seemed like his twin had died too. For some time, Atsuya's spirit had bothered him, taking over him. But it had actually been his telepathic connection with his twin which had been tugging at his consciousness. Trying to get his attention. Trying to tell him that Atsuya was still alive.

Shirou tried to imagine what it would feel like to be trapped underneath a mountain of snow, with no way out. Shirou shivered when he thought about how close his twin had come to death. Miraculously, someone had found Atsuya. Rescued him and taken care of him until he was well enough to survive on his own. That was when he had contacted Shirou. It had taken Shirou a while to believe him but he knew that voice anywhere. It was his twin. It couldn't have been anyone else but Atsuya. He had been overjoyed upon learning that his brother was still alive and well. He had practically kicked Kazemaru out of his room to make space for Atsuya. There was so much to tell each other. But it turned out, not much was there to be said. Their telepathy had already informed them of the other's actions.

There was nothing one twin could hide from the other. So when Atsuya stared at him, Shirou knew he knew. Knew Atsuya knew about his feelings and his pain. Knew Atsuya could feel his pain. Having a twin had its advantages. He could always share his pain with him. And Atsuya was always there for him just like tonight with Someoka. Although the younger twin, he was the fiercer of the two and was always protecting Shirou. And Shirou protected Atsuya. They were family...They were supposed to look after each other. It was in their nature as brother. Both had gone through so much and and survived it.

But there had always been a question about who had saved Atsuya from Death's clutches and Atsuya claimed to have no idea. He had been unconscious at that time and the mysterious stranger had left after handing him over to a private hospital.

Shirou had often wondered who the person was, just so he could thank him. No one knew about the intense joy he had received at hearing Atsuya's voice again after all those years. No one could replace his twin, try as they might. He had missed Atsuya so much and now, a few years ago they had been reunited with the help of some kind soul out there! He fervently thanked God that Atsuya was here with him or he wasn't sure he would have survived everything which had occurred over the past month.

The twins watched the sun rise and cast a warm glow upon everything its golden rays touched. It lit up the world and their faces along with it. Shirou was jolted back to reality. It was dawn already?

Sure enough, the world was now bright and cheery. Peaceful. A strange comparison to what it had been last night when there was nothing but the darkness which swallowed you completely. The swirling darkness which rendered you alone and merciless to the assault of your thoughts. Surrendering yourself to your pain and to your regrets.

Shirou glanced at the watch strapped across his wrist. It read five thirty. A new day had begun. And it teemed with life and activity. He turned around to face his twin. Time to get back to their rooms and wait till Suzuno gave them the message to gather in the dorm room. Everyone would be there. And they would all help him find her. It wasn't hopeless. Not at all. The world wasn't completely rotten. There was still hope in this world.

* * *

><p>Burn: Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Hibisha: Next chapter includes their memories.

Zonex:...

Hibisha: Read.

Burn:And don't forget to review! Cheers!

(Hit on the head by a math book.) Burn: Ow! What in effing hell was that for?

Zonex: I asked you to shut up...

Burn: I take back my previous good will. I hope you fail badly.

Hibisha: He's done it now...


	10. Memories

Hibisha: I'm updating fast!

Burn: Yeah well, some people actually want to have it updated. They need a serious head scan.

Hibisha: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Burn: Just her OCs and the plot which frankly I don't know why girls enjoy.

Hibisha: That's because girls enjoy the drama and suspense...not to mention the romance. The whole bad boy/good girl thing is getting old so I thought why not let it be that both were good but influenced each other to form negative results.

Burn: Whatever! On with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Memories"<strong>

Heather stared at the shop before her with barely suppressed anxiety. She glanced at Zed and noticed that he too looked unnerved. Seeing him nervous made her calm and soothed he for some reason. She nodded at him and strode into the shop with him close on her heels. She could do this! She knew she could!

They noticed that the store was deserted except for a girl who was standing there at the counter. She seemed to be the only customer the place had. Heather smiled at the guy behind the counter. A hopeful smile spread across his face and Heather suddenly felt better. She sauntered through the aisles, looking for her color. If she was gonna do something this outrageous, then at least do it with style.

She picked up a neon blue bottle which flashed a warning 'Warning! Too bright and too hot to handle!'. It was perfect! Just what she needed! A spark of color to brighten up her atmosphere and she spun around to show Zed her choice when she noticed him already holding a florescent green one. She giggled unconsciously to herself when she realized what a strange pair they would make. Green with blue...Not a bad idea.

They made their way to the counter to purchase their items. They handed the items over when a familiar voice broke into their thoughts, startling them. The girl who had been there at the counter exchanging money had turned around. Zonex stood smiling at them, her eyes bright.

There she stood complete with her super mega-ultra watt smile which repulsed Heather and blinded Zed. Zonex smiled at them and their stunned expressions.

"What? Its a small town. We were going to collide sometime or the other." She chirped brightly. Heather stared at the bottle in her hands and tossed it away in disgust while Zed caught it in surprise.

"I don't feel in the mood for something bright anymore..." She muttered. Why did that accursed girl have to find them? She and her smile were too annoying. Heather always got irritated by cheerful people. It always reminded her of Shirou. And she did not like being reminded about that bastard. Just thinking about him gave her fury an added dimension.

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling much more venomous than she had felt earlier. Maybe it had something to do with that blasted Fubuki...Who cared anyways? Why was this girl following them? She was apoplectic with rage.

She followed Zonex's movements with her eyes, slowly calculating how much of a threat she posed. After all, she had lied to them and now was following them. Who was she really? What did she really want from them?

She felt Zed grab her hand and she felt it tense above her own clenched hand. Whoever she was, one thing Heather was sure of. She would never trust this girl. The store keeper seemed nervous at the turn of events.

Zonex's eyes narrowed when she noticed their hostility but brightened when she saw what they had been holding. The hair dye seemed to amuse her. She smiled again and let out a soft tinkling laugh. She reached over and plucked the bottle from Zed's hands. She glanced at the bottle before letting loose another airy laugh.

"What amuses you _Zonex?"_ Heather hissed. Zed shot her a warning glance but in vain. Heather was too annoyed and too irritated. There was no stopping her now.

"I was just wondering what you were running away from. That is all. I apologize for my behavior." Zonex bowed. Her hair was now a shocking mass of red waves and tangles. It reminded Zed of his friend's...no...brother's hair...But he quickly shook the feelings from his mind.

He and Heather stood there, not knowing how to answer her question when Zonex herself cut he silence.

"Silly me. I should know better than to poke my nose into other people's personal lives. I'm terribly sorry. Forgive me." She smiled and then pointed to the dyes. "And I suggest a shocking purple for you Heather and a raven black for you He-Zed. I want Heather to get black streaks running through her pink hair and _Zed. _I want you to get white and gray streaks with shades of purple running down your bangs. I also want you guys to get new haircuts. Your old ones won't do at all if you plan on going unnoticed."

A mischievous sparkle ran down her length and Heather smiled at the girl with a new respect though still slightly suspicious but Zed seemed to be paralyzed with shock. How could she have known? He had kept it a secret for so long! How could he have been found? It was impossible. He eyed Zonex with wariness and after another moment of thought debated that she did indeed not know anything about him. How could she after all?

It had been so long.

He decided to dismiss his suspicions and enjoy the rest of the night with the two girls. As he walked past Zonex, her eye caught his and she held the gaze until finally Zed himself had to break the gaze. It had been inhuman that gaze. He walked on ahead to join Heather at the counter.

After they had paid for their purchases, they made their way to Zed's apartment. They had to dye their hair and needed Zonex for that. Zed still couldn't understand why the girl made him uneasy. There was something about her manner which struck him odd. It was too civilized and polite. She sounded like a well-bred girl. Instead she was a receptionist? It didn't make sense for some reason even though Zed knew there were probably a million girls out there like Zonex. All of them working hard to earn their living all because their perfect little lives were ruined by one little mistake or misjudgment.

Was Zonex another one of the endless girls he had seen almost all of whom had gotten married before the age of twenty but not before bearing another man's child due to wed-lock? She couldn't be. She was too cheerful for one thing. Zed remembered his own childhood which had been spent playing soccer with his foster family. He missed all of his friends and all of his family. They weren't really related but it was nice to be surrounded by people who cared about you. People who liked you for who you were and not some superficial bunch of rotten fagots.

Zonex seemed to know he was thinking about her. She turned around nodded at him mouthing the words 'Are you alright?'

Zed couldn't remember the last time someone had looked over their shoulder merely to smile at him. He smiled back at her, momentarily surprised by her concern. It felt nice to have someone who cared about you. He had almost forgotten what is was like and now there were two complete strangers who cared about him.

That was all the encouragement Zonex needed. She spun around and started smiling that smile of hers which made everyone want to shield their eyes. It was just so bright. They were actually alone since Heather had decided to take detour along the way to pick something up.

"um...Zonex?" Zed started, his voice cracking.

"Yeah?" Again her cheery nature did nothing to improve his mood.

"I was wondering. What are you doing in a place like this? You don't seem like the type to be here. You don't have to answer that." He stated calmly, amazed that he had manned up enough to say it without choking or having a seizure.

Zonex stared at her hands for a moment before smiling brightly...Again. Probably for the hundredth time this evening Zed wondered.

She smiled before continuing. "Its true I'm not well adjusted to this life style but that doesn't matter. It'll take another few years to get used to it I suppose..." She trailed off. But she was obviously not the silent type because she started prodding him for details about his life.

"So where did you say you're from?" She smiled wider.

Zed had absolutely no idea of how to get out of the predicament but Heather fortunately chose that moment to walk through the doors. She was carrying a small bag with her and Zonex's curiosity seemed to have been diverted...but only for the time being.

Zed felt his memories threaten to surface again but he quickly suppressed them and plastered a small smile upon his face. Zonex turned around and seemed tyo have read his mind because she said 'Its not over yet.' before skipping away to meet Heather. It was surprising really the effect a simple incident could have on you. A single smile could brighten your day while an entire day could be ruined by a memory. And not just any memories but memories of his old life. The life he had run away from.

Zed shook his head trying to clear his mind. He knew the memories would always haunt him but he had always managed to hide them until now. What had caused his memories to surge now? He would just have to try to find out. The hard way.

**Shirou's POV:**

I stood there watching the whole world walk past, not seeming to notice that somewhere a woman was crying for her lost daughter amd a father was sobbing softly into the night so no one could see him. They seemed to have no clue whatsoever. An entire family was mourning and no body seemed to notice.

Its time to take matters into my own hands. I know I decided that ever since the police had told me they were going to 'keep an eye out for her' as they put it. I should never have trusted them to put things right. A simple mistake which could cost me a lot.

This was surreal. The whole thing so unrealistic. Memories of the previous day's events caught up with me as I sat there, wating for the pain to engulf me once more. I should have learned by now to not give myself time to think but it didn't seem to have sunk in yet. Once a Fubuki, always a Fubuki which meant I would never learn.

Heather. He had loved her and she had left him.

Just like when my parents left me alone and Atsuya too. But my twin came through for me. He went gone through a lot of pain to be reunited with me but he had held frm to his brother, me. He fought death to come back for me.

Suddenly, memories of that awful night came back. Back when I lost my parents. My parents were really nice. They had been- There it was. The past tense. And rightly so as they are my past. I loved them so much, it still hurt to think of them. The memories of their smiles, their laughs and finally the memory of their deaths replayed in my head.

A single tear trickled down my cheek and onto my lap. I stared at it for a moment before it vanished in the depths of my shirt. I couldn't believe the hurt could still make me cry. But it was all I could do to stop myself from bawling like an overgrown kid.

First my parents then Heather...Life isn't fair. God isn't fair!

What had he done to deserve this? There was nothing to do other than think which was exactly what I dreaded. Thinking meant memories and memories meant pain, I reasoned. I was right after all. Wasn't I?

**Atsuya's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Shirou was actually crying. Crying for the first time in so many years. He thought I couldn't see but his pain is obvious. Doesn't he realize I can see right through him? He's too transparent.

I mentally racked my brain for ways to ease my brothers' pain but none occurred to me. I could only pretend to look away while his tears trickled down his face. If only I could comfort him. Like he comforted and helped me.

I wanted to help so badly but I couldn't see how. In the end, I gave up trying to cheer him up and simply walked over to him. To try and share his pain. At least then, he wouldn't be alone. I would be there with him every step of the damned way.

I knew my brother was already a softie but he almost never cried. My mind wandered off trying to guess what my brother was thinking. It ambled along at a slow pace until it struck a memory. A memory of the avalanche. I tried to smother my sharp intake of breath and tried to pass it off as a cough.

The roar of the avalanche was deafening. My entire world seemed to slow down when I noticed that I only had time to save Shirou's life. I pushed my brother out of the car a few seconds before the wave of snow hit us.

Our car had been buried in snow for so long. My world was an infinite expanse of white. It had been strange. I had expected death to be black not white. I felt something pulling at me. It was probably death, coming to take me to the underworld.

My heart beat particularly faster at this point of the memory.

This was when I was found and rescued. If only I could remember something. Anything! But I remember nothing but white. An eternal blanket of white cast over the world. Apparently, he had been found by some one. That some one saved his life by taking him to the nearest hospital, waiting for him to recover slightly before moving him to a private hospital where he or she had already paid for his board.

I had woken up some months later and it had taken me a year to recover, both mentally and physically.

I often wondered why the stranger didn't tell the police. But now I know better. I was in too pitiful a state to be seen. I didn't want anyone to see me then. Not even Shirou because it would have broken his heart if he had seen me in my current state so I had lain low. Using the time to heal and to train. I wanted to be strong. Just in case anything else happened, I could know that I had tried my best instead of just sitting there.

If only I could remember that person. All I remember is that voice. That voice was so unlike anything else I've heard. It was unnatural to say the least. It had sent shivers down my back when I heard it in my memories. The voice could only have belonged to a truly evil person. No on could have so much hatred in their voice and yet so much concern as well? The voice had been laced with care and warmth...I can't make sense out of anything any more I fumed. I suppose I'm getting a little too soft in the head...

I guess both of us would have continued dwelling in our own thoughts and memories if it hadn't been for the tap on the door. It was a brief tap and sounded so official.

I stood up and opened the door to let the person in.

Suzuno walked in and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Meeting. Now."

And he was gone. Gone with the wind I might say. My sense of humor always had been twisted. Well, at least now I had something to do to distract me from the memories. The awful memories of our lives.

* * *

><p>Hibisha (sobbing) : That was so sad!<p>

Zonex: Oh quit being a crybaby!

Burn: I have to admit, this was seriously a heart aching story...who's Zed by the way.

Hibisha: I'll still not tell you.

Burn: Argh! Curse you woman! Please review.


	11. The Meeting

Hibisha: I just took a compability test and guess what?

Burn: You're compatible with a slug?

Hibisha (glaring) : No! Actually, I'm compatible with Genda, Kidou, Dimonio, Atsuya, and Fidio. Plus Kai and Takao from Beyblade. Poor Hiromi. She didn't get either.

Burn (whistling) : So you're a slut?

Hibisha (whacking him on the head) : I said I'm compatible with them...I didn't say I was dating them.

Burn: So who am I compatible with?

Hibisha: Well, I tried your dubbed name and japanese name but the answer was the same whether I used Burn, or Torch or Nagumo...

Burn: And...?

Hibisha (blushing) : It said you were compatible with...

Burn (frowning) : With?

Hibisha (mortified) : Gazelle...

Burn: WHAT!

Hibisha: Its the truth!

Burn: God damn it! Anyways, Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Are you sure Hibisha?

Hibisha (nodding) : Yes! Anyways, Zonex didn't get any...Shirou's compatible with (shudders) Kabeyama!

Burn: Well...at least that's worse than Gazelle. On with the fic. By the way Hibisha...I heard you told a couple of people who Zed is...mind telling me?

Hibisha: Never!

Burn (beating her up) : Wrong answer.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Meeting"<strong>

Nagumo looked around at all the people who had turned up to try and find Heather. His eyes began to moist over. If only...if only they had been there when...he blinked back the tears. No! this was not the time to dwell upon him. Not the time to dwell upon his lost brother. The past was in the past and he had to let it go no matter how painful it might be. He had chosen to leave. He had chosen to leave them all. He saw Nepper, Clara and Rean in the crowd. He gave them a nod. They gave him a small smile. He could tell they missed _him_ too. Suzuno stepped onto the podium. They were in the feild waiting for him to assign them to their posts. They had decided that they would divide into groups and cover more area that way. Suzuno 's eyes met his briefly. Nagumo faked a grin, trying to hide his distraught emotions from his brother's perceptive eyes but Suzuno didn't bat an eye. He wasn't buying it. He could see right through Nagumo. Apparently it didn't work. Of course it wouldn't work. Suzuno was probably missing _him _as well. Nagumo clenched his fists. Oh God! this was so like that day.

He saw Madison, Heather's cousin in the crowd. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying but he eyes had a determination which wasn't usually seen in those eyes of hers. Madison had obviously been struck hard by her cousin's disappearance but she had risen to the challenge admirably when the police had showed up. Nagumo had originally thought that the bouncy air headed red-head didn't have what it took to survive real trauma considering that the spoilt girl had never been exposed to anything worse than a broken nail. Nagumo had thought she would have cracked but the girl was holding up just fine. It was obvious there was noway she was going to give up on her cousin without a fight. Shirou was looking so depressed, Nagumo actually felt sorry for him. Atsuya was trying to soothe a sobbing Elena.

Elena Carter had been another one of the girls whom had been greatly affected by Heather's disappearance. But unlike Madison, the preppy cheerleader had not gotten accustomed to her friend's disappearance. She seemed to have sunk into a hole and would always start crying whenever Heather's name was mentioned. It was the first time Nagumo hadn't seen her annoying smile on her face. Although he would have happily lived with the smile if it meant that his friend hadn't disappeared. He hated the authorities. They were of no use in situations like these... It was all a lie, what the showed on TV.

Nagumo's attention snapped back to the stage where Suzuno now stood, tapping onto the microphone. He watched as his brother took a deep breath and started straight into the matter of his speech. The meeting was being held in the field instead of the because the dorm room had been to small to accommodate the number of people who had decided to show up.

Nagumo felt his anger and sorrow take over him. But there had been no one to help them find him. They had been younger back then and had trusted the police. Now he knew better. If you wanted anything done, you had to do it yourself. Nagumo sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down. He had to have a clear head for the speech. He had been unable to help his old friend but he would make sure that he would do everything in his power to find Heather. He owed it to his lost brother. He couldn't have done anything back then but now he would make sure he gave his utmost to the search.

Suzuno smiled at everyone, his mouth curling at the corners in the familiar Fuusuke-ish way. That dude just couldn't smile normally. Everything he did had to be cold. Smile coldly, laugh coldly and talk coldly.

"I am sure all of you are familiar with most of what I am going to say today. The fact is, a friend of ours' is missing. A person whom we all loved and cared about. That person could be anywhere at this moment shivering, starving or maybe even in the clutches of death. Does that appeal to you? Do you want this to happen to anyone you care about or do you wish to help her? Aid her in her time of need?" Suzuno paused to let the roaring students settle down before he held up a hand to motion that they should fall silent before continuing.

"I see you all agree with me. Therefore I would like all of you to stand up one by one in an orderly manner please and pledge your name. I know it may take some time but trust me, our mission will benefit from it. And before you do so, I would like Nagumo Haruya to come up here. And I also wish some of the back seaters to leave if they have no further business here other than to merely have an excuse to cut classes. Thank you." And with that, the albino walked off the stage and sat down in one of the council chairs. He had been elected leader along with Natsumi, Shirou, Atsuya and hard to believe it Nagumo. The four of them would assign students into four groups and then would take over one each. Then each leader would distribute assignments to after pairing up a team of two people. That was how it was going to go.

Nagumo stood up, the stares of everyone bore holes into his back but he walked to the podium with his back straight and with no anxiety upon his brow. Nagumo had no doubt that making him a captain had not been a good idea. He had almost stepped down when Suzuno had hissed at him that it would take too much time for them to decide on another leader so he had to put a sock in his mouth and accept his duties. And now as he walked up the stage, he was having serious second thoughts.

He stared at the sea of students waiting for him to give as great speech as Suzuno had just given. Little did they know that he, Nagumo Haruya was silent because of shock and not just trying to create drama.

He felt his knees tremble but one glance at his lost brother's face in his memories gave Nagumo a confidence he had not known he possessed when under pressure. He took a deep breath, drawing in comfort from the fact that this girl would not remain unanswered for. She would be found.

"Alright. You all heard what Suzuno said. Blondy is missing and its up to us to find her. The authorities are useless. They can't even tell their own tails from a criminal's. Now lets get to the point. How many of you guys want to help search for her?"

Nagumo was relaxing a little when his stride was broken by a single voice which carried over the crowd's murmurs and whispers. Nagumo squinted at the crowd, trying to see through the mass of bodies blocking the person. He noticed the crowd making way for someone. That someone had long raven black hair falling down to her waist and bright green eyes. Garnet Folly stared at him and repeated her question.

"Why should we care?"

Nagumo stared at her. _Why that little..._ He had always disliked the bitch but now he really detested her. He struggled to keep himself from giving this obnoxious spoilt selfish girl a piece of his mind and instead considered her question. She stared back at him, a sneer spreading across her face.

"So what you're saying is we should work our butts off for some girl we don't care about? And she probably isn't even in any trouble. She probably found her mister right and ran off with him." She continued, tossing her hair back.

Nagumo stared at her incredulously but her words had a ring of truth to them. Garnet, obviously had no intention of stopping there.

"If I remember correctly," she said, "she was the one who had been dissing us all for a long time. She kept her snooty little nose in the air as if we smelt bad...she even quit the Rai Alpha saying we were a bunch of snobs. So why in hell should we help her. And are we really helping her? I mean she must be really happy where she is considering she hasn't returned home yet..." Nagumo blinked. There was truth in her words but...Natsumi took charge at once. She walked up to Garnet and frowned.

"Do you have any evidence to support your accusations?" she asked coolly, "Heather was a born tom-boy, that's why she quit the Alphas...as for being all cold and unfeeling for the past few days, we _all _know whose fault that is. I remember that it was you that who..." Garnet opened her mouth but then her eyes flashed.

"I was going to tell you guys something but now that I've been told to shut up, I will!" with that she left, smirking as she went. Nagumo stared at her retreating back...he wasn't sure about this. He saw Shirou frown. What exactly did Garnet know.

"She's just trying o make trouble." Suzuno said, reading his thoughts, "Ignore her." Nagumo nodded. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel that Garnet was onto something.

* * *

><p>Burn: What is Garnet up to?<p>

Hibisha: Have you forgotten? She saw Heather and He-I meant Zed together...

Burn: You said 'He-"' who is it?

Hibisha; Good grief man! You still haven't figured it out? Anyways, plz review.

Burn (hurt) : Hey I wanted to say that!

Hibisha: Go ahead!

Burn: Plz review! There! That sounded so much better.


	12. Back To The Weird Girl

Hibisha: Awesome...39 reviews!

Burn: I guess this story is a hit.

Hibisha: I'll say! I mean, I love it so much, even I'm thinking of reviewing!

Burn: You're gonna review your own story?

Hibisha: Obviously not! I just said, I was thinking of reviewing my story. Different.

Burn: Whatever! Anywho, who is Zed?

Hibisha: Still not gonna tell you.

Burn (Whining) : Plz! Everybody except me knows!

Hibisha: As everybody already knows, I don not own Inazuma Eleven.

Burn: HIBISHA!

Hibisha: OK, OK, OK!...I'll tell you (whispers something in Burn's ear)

Burn: WHAT! NOWAY!

Hibisha: Burn, where's Zonex?

Burn: Not a clue. She's your sister!

Hibisha: Yeah, but I hate her! Anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Back To The Weird Girl"<strong>

Heather smiled at Zed. They were in a disco. Strobe lights lit up the place and disco balls sent sparkles and flashes of light across the dance floor. The place was packed with couples dancing and so was the mini bar in the corner. Heather poked Zed with her elbow.

"You up for a drink later?" she grinned, motioning towards the mini bar.

Zed smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure but I'm not thirsty yet. How about we dance a little to build it up and then get a couple of drinks?" he suggested while running a hand through his ebony black hair, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Heather giggled. This guy was good. She smiled at him, raising her eye brows.

"Sure but can you dance?"

Zed turned to face her.

"Why don't you find out?" Heather was starting to enjoy their conversation. Zed was fun to hang out with.

They headed out to the dance floor and started moving to the beat. Heather smiled at her dance partner appraisingly. He had moves alright. She was about to comment on this when something caught her eye.

There was a crowd forming in the middle of the dance floor. Heather's curiosity was irked. _Whats going on over there?_ She wondered. She glanced at Zed to see whether he had noticed the commotion as well. Zed answered her glance with a nod and they both made their way to the crowd.

"Hey what going on here?" Heather asked a bystander.

The girl whom she had tapped on the shoulder turned around to face them, excitement plain on her face.

"A psycho girl just came in and started fighting with Jean." She whistled before continuing. "And everyone knows not to mess wit Jean. She's the queen of this place and she's never lost in a bitch fight before. That girl's got guts!" And with that the girl dove back into the crowd, desperate to see the action.

The one called Jean was a pretty red-head with pale watery blue eyes and was clad in a tight form fitting bustier top and black tights. Her face was scrunched up and she was apparently yelling loud enough to be heard over the strains of the music blasting from the buffers.

Heather stood on her toes to get a glimpse of the other girl who had crossed the infamous Jean though she herself had no clue why Jean was feared. Some one pushed her upwards and Heather's head spun around to see Zed motioning at her. He made a litter with his hands for her to take a boost from. Heather realized that he was just as curious as she was. Heather stepped up and using the ad from his hands managed to get a glimpse of something bright yellow with red spots spattered over it.

Heather groaned. It was Zonex. She had followed them despite their thoughts that they had managed to loose her. Its not our problem. She could take care of herself. And Heather shook her head when Zed opened his mouth to ask what had been going on. Zonex was old enough wasn't she?

Heather and Zed were making their way back to where they had been dancing, away from the commotion when Heather caught a few comments of one of the couples she passed.

"That girl is toast. Some one should have warned her."

"Are you kidding Max? Do you wanna die as well?"

"I feel sorry for the poor girl. She had no warning. I hope she survives this."

Heather shivered. They were talking as if Zonex was going to die. Of course she wasn't. What was the worse thing a girl could do to another girl? Steal her guy? Hit her? Surely not kill her right? Heather reassured herself but her doubts wouldn't go away.

_Damn you Zonex! Why won't you leave me alone?_ Heather fumed. This was all her fault. Why did she have to follow them?

But try as she might, Heather couldn't help but feel concerned over her fate. She couldn't hold it any longer. She opened her mouth to tell Zed when he asked her at the same moment who had been the unfortunate victim.

"Hey Heather. You never told me who was the psycho back there. Maybe we could introduce her to Zonex. They would have something in common for sure." He grinned at her but it quickly slid away when he saw her face.

"Whats wrong Heather?" He demanded. "Is there something I should know?"

Heather winced at his tone of voice but had no choice but to come clean.

"Its Zonex..." She uttered, averting her eyes so he wouldn't see her shame. How could she have done that to her? The girl was just trying to make friends. Zed suddenly rushed back to crowd with Heather scurrying behind.

Heather's guilt knew no bounds. They pushed their way into the crowd to come face to face with a totally unexpected scene. Zonex standing there, an evil smirk on her face. Her usual smile was so twisted it was terrifying and her eyes were glinting with some unseen fury. Heather shivered. This girl wasn't anything like the bouncy happy-go-lucky girl who had been following them. This girl was a monster, her eyes pulsating.

Heather felt Zed's astonishment when he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

Zonex sneered at the girl who was sobbing onto the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Why don't you just go home kid? You're too young for this game. So run home girl. If you even have a home to run to cuz I certainly wouldn't keep you in my home." Her eyes seemed so hard they looked like blocks of ice.

Heather couldn't believe it. Zonex was...She was...She was harsh. Every inch of her emanating a kind of surreal power as if her fury and rage was feeding her. Controlling her every move. Heather felt frightened. This was a completely new side of Zonex.

Heather wouldn't have believed it was Zonex but the clothes were a give away. No one would be caught dead in that outfit.

Zed stared at the girl who he had thought to be so patient and cheery. He had never been so wrong in his entire life. This girl wasn't under any circumstances cheerful or patient. In fact, she looked was gazing at the new girl who had just whupped their prosecutor's ass and the started cheering and cat calling. Zonex seemed to have made friends. The entire club was staring at her admiringly and were awestruck. The freak had won. Impossibly, but she had done it.

Zonex gave a lofty laugh at the girl and snickered while the girl was helped off the dance floor by her friends. Then she whipped around and caught sight of Heather and Zed. Heather gulped. What was going to happen next?

Zonex's eyes suddenly lost all of their coolness and instantly turned into two bright orbs full of happiness. She smiled her usual smile and came bouncing up to them.

"I found you!" She laughed, flashing off her bright teeth. "Wow! I saw you guys dancing. You guys are incredible!" This girl seemed so different from the glowering one they had just seen.

Zed stared at her warily.

"If you say so Zonex."

Heather however wanted to know further. Was she like Shirou? When he had been under some mysterious depression. When he used to go all cold and evil. She hadn't seen him like that but had heard enough rumors to write a novel. Shirou would be all sweet and caring...until somebody he cared about (mainly himself) got insulted. Then the insulter had better watch his back.

"Um...Zonex chan?" Heather started off. "What happened back there?"

It took the raven haired girl a while to register her comment but when she did, her smile dimmed and she averted her eyes.

"Its best not to go into that Heather."

Heather shrugged before continuing.

"Whatever but just one thing. You were amazing."

Zonex's eyes glowed at that compliment.

"You mean it?"

Heather nodded.

"If I could interrupt the gossip meeting, I think we should go and get some movie tickets. I heard they were outing on Romeo and Juliet revised and I wanna go make fun of it." Zed interjected. Heather glared at him. As it so happened, Romeo & Juliet was her absolute fav. She turned back to Zonex to pry more details.

"Umm...guys?" Zed asked.

Both girls glanced at him before continuing their conversation at full speed. _Girls_. Zed thought sarcastically,_ Always gossiping_. But he had to admit, Zonex had been so cool when she had faced off against that Jean girl. She had looked so terrifying it was no wonder that girl started crying. He had to admit, he hadn't thought Zonex was gonna last...But that was something he'd keep to himself.

Smiling, he followed the two girls who were still discussing the fight. This was gonna be interesting.

Heather was relieved too. In all the commotion, Zed had forgotten about her lie. She was off the hook! She mused at the woman before her and grinned. The girl seemed to be at her ease, not at all nervous or shy. She was acting like she was their best friend. This night just turned a lot more interesting.

Heather could hardly wait to find oout what was going to happen next.

**AFTER THE MOVIE:**

"I knew it would be boring..." Zed said as they exited the movie theatre. Heather rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue behind his back. Personally, she thought the movie rocked. Romeo and Juliet was her all time favorite. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. Heather sighed happily. Shakespeare had obviously been a fool but he was a love-struck fool.

"So where to next?" she asked, looking at Zed. Zed smiled.

"Better get your singing voice in check sunshine...cuz we're going to a Karaoke fest." Heather grinned. Karaoke. Just what she needed. A place to vent out her feeling.

"OK!" she cried happily, "I love singing!" She glanced at Zonex. Her friend had paled.

"Si...si..singing?" Zonex stammered, "As in vocal cords?" Heather nodded.

"Don't tell me, you have a terrible voice..." Zed teased.

"No!" Zonex squeaked, before hastily adding "At least I hope not. I have stage fright." Heather saw her mutter something under her breath.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Well there you have it.<p>

Burn: He-I mean Zed would never call anyone 'sunshine'!

Hibisha: , he did come from ''you-know-where."

Burn: But...he'll murder you.

Hibisha (under her breath) : Yeah right...he'll murder me as soon as he gets his eyes off Clara...

Burn: Oh well, plz review.


	13. Karaoke!

Zonex: ...

Hibisha: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. Sorry to cut the chat short but Burn has gone to eat ice-cream...

Burn: I"M BACK!

Hibisha: Did you get me any?

Burn: I did but it started melting on my way here so I ate it!

Hibisha: Jerk-face...anyways on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>"Karaoke!"<strong>

Zed smiled."OK..." he said, clearing his throat to get the girls' attention (they were still gossiping), "Now that we're here...I want you to decide who goes first." Heather smiled. The club was packed to the limit and they were already having a blast. Heather couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

"We don't have to do it..." Zonex stated, matter-of-factly. Heather tried hard not to get annoyed. This was the fifteenth time the brunette had suggested that they abandon the plan. But Heather wanted to sing and no amount of Zonex's whiny complaints were gonna stand in her way. Heather felt her body tingle with anticipation. The stage was calling her. Heather smiled when she noticed the brunette's pout. She must have stage fright Heather realized with a start. This little discovery made Heather switch her tactics.

"Don't be scared of the stage..." Heather said sweetly, "In fact you should be more scared of the fact that you might have a great voice...that'd be horrible."

Zonex raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, scowling.

"How would that be horrible? Shouldn't that be a good thing?" she questioned, the scowl still etched on her pretty face even when talking.

Heather rolled her eyes. This girl was stubborn that was for sure.

"Then you'd become a star and I would never see you again and I've taken a liking to you." she said earnestly.

Zonex stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. She doubled over and so did Heather. Both of them giggled for a few minutes before Zonex regained her composure.

"Well," she stated wryly, her scowl was replaced with an unreadable expression, "I'm not sure that I'll become a star tonight...But if I make it to the big time, I'll make sure I'll send you a post card." She frowned. "Not that there's a chance of that." She quickly added after some thought.

"I'm sure you won't be too jealous though." Zonex joked after a moments hesitation. "Not after you hear my voice, you won't anyway."

Heather grinned at the slim brunette beside her in a bright yellow top with an even brighter orange skirt with blue leggings underneath.

"Why not? Have you ever tried Karaoke?" she asked.

"No." Zonex replied truthfully seeming distracted. Heather grinned, amused that the over confident girl had stage fright.

"I haven't either...so this will be more fun." she said, grinning.

Zed snorted.

"Please tell me you're not gonna clear this place out." He teased, punching her shoulder playfully.

Heather shook her head."I've sung at talent shows." she confessed, "I didn't win any shows but I've been told I'm amazing."

"So let see this 'amazing' voice of your's." Zed smirked, nodding towards the stage.

Heather punched him in the arm, smiling brightly.

The two friends walked off together towards the stage unaware that behind them their friend was biting her lip and her eyes were wide with fear. They just couldn't find out. Shouldn't. Her life would be over if they found out. She followed the laughing couple nervously, her hand unconciously straying to her hair and she started twirling a lock of her hair. An old habit of hers. She was nervous now, as she stared at the stage with ill disguised apprehension.

Heather suddenly turned around and smiled at Zonex, waving her over. She had no choice but to smile back and raise her hand in response. She willed her feet to start walking and she walked the death march to where Heather and Zed stood. How bad could it get? She wondered. It was just a little karaoke. Wasn't it? She swallowed her fears.

Taking a deep breath, she broke into a trot and gave her trademark smile.

"Come on Zonex. We're gonna sing after four singles and two duets. Isn't that great?" Heather said enthusiastically, her blue eyes sparkling. She didn't seem to have noticed the other girl's nervous sweat nor her worried look she cast around the place.

Zonex nodded weakly. "Great." She muttered, hoping Heather wouldn't catch the sarcasm in her voice. This was going to be a night to remember alright she thought, her heart thudding away inside her.

Zonex was surprised that they couldn't hear it, as it was beating so loudly. Her heart was about to jump into her throat. She swore silently to herself. This was going to hurt. She was sure of that much.

She wondered what else could go wrong.

**Shirou's P.O.V.:**

Shirou paced the room. He wasn't so sure about this anymore. The more he thought about it, the more Garnet's accusation hit home. They made sense with each step he took. He suddenly flung himself onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Heather wouldn't run off with a guy would she? She was too nice. She would never do that to her mother. Shirou felt his throat constrict.

What if she had been right? What if Heather really had run off and eloped with some guy she had met in some bar or elsewhere? Shirou felt sickened. He swore silently and jumped up, resuming his pacing the room. He stared at the clock. 5:30. There's still half an hour left till the meeting.

Argh! Shirou wanted to scream but he was interrupted by a slight knock on his door. Shirou took a few ragged breaths and composed himself. He cleared his throat and checked himself in the mirror. Terrible. He looked cute, as usual. Couldn't he look a bit unhappy? As haggard as he felt? He took a deep breath.

"Come in." He answered waving his hand even though it was pointless as the person behind the door probably couldn't see him anyway.

The door opened to reveal the pale face of Hiroto Kiyama. He looked tired. But not him. He looked so fresh. Why couldn't he look a little worried? Shirou wondered angrily. What he didn't know was that he didn't need to look tired at all. His eyes said it all. They had dulled but not enough to hide his pain and suffering. The anger and concern was clear in his eyes. Only an idiot wouldn't notice how upset Shirou was at the moment.

Hiroto crept into the room, quietly closing the door behind him with a muted click. He smiled sympathetically at his friend. Shirou gave a weak smile in response. He quickly blinked his eyes and added a hint of happiness in his smile, feigning composure. He was just about to comment on the weather when Hiroto walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her too. We'll find her. I swear." Hiroto whispered. Suddenly all of Shirou's composure broke and his eyes dimmed with agony and hurt. His friend's hand felt comforting on his shoulder. Shirou sniffed and then smiled at the red head. Not a fake smile but a genuine smile.

They both stared at each other before Shirou raised his hand to the other boy, smiling. Hiroto smiled back as they both clasped hands.

"I'll hold you to that." Shirou smiled at his friend.

"As will I Fubuki. As will I." Hiroto confirmed.

Both of them were silently helping the other when Shirou happened to glance at the clock. It read 6:11. Shirou's pulse quickened. Six? Six eleven? It couldn't be? They were...

They were late.

As Shirou nudged his friend and the both of them took off, Shirou wondered how time could have passed so quickly. He was racing along the corridor when sudden flashes of memories overtook him. His moments with Heather had been so short lived. Heather smiling. Heather laughing at him. Heather cursing him. He cursed himself for letting his guard down and continued racing towards the dorm room. He couldn't be late to his own meeting. He added another spurt of speed, his friend close behind him. His face was set in a determined smile.

He would get the truth and the answers he wanted one way or the other. He would make sure of it. And he knew his friends would stand behind him all the way.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Yay! Writer's block is over.<p>

Burn: Its been two weeks! Where is everybody?

Hibisha: Don't care! Plz review...


	14. Epic Fail

Zonex: ...

Hibisha: You ready for your finale Zonex?

Burn: Yeah. A guy said you can't beat screeching finger nails on a board. I stood up for you.

Zonex: Really?

Burn: Yeah. I said that you were better than that.

Zonex: How swe-

Burn: I said you could beat screeching cats any day.

Hibisha starts laughing and Zonex looks murderous.

Burn hesitates when he sees Zonex's glares. : I did say the right thing didn't ?

Hibisha: Absolutely Burn. Just perfect.

Zonex: Well, at least I'm not the only one who can't sing. Anyways, Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, the characters or Burn. Just the plot.

Burn: Why am I classified in a different category?

* * *

><p><strong>Epic Fail. Epic Fail.<strong>

Heather shifted in her seat, impatience plain upon her face. She wanted her turn to come now but she had no choice but to wait for some girl called Samantha or something and then Zed would be on next and then it would be Heather's turn. Heather shook her head when she noticed the bright blue figure next to her. In all her excitement, she had nearly forgotten about Zonex. She peeked at the brunette out of the corner of her eye and saw nothing but plain horror dawning on the girl's face as she too came to the conclusion that her turn was not too far off.

"You ready Zo?" Heather cheerfully nudged her friend.

Zonex's head snapped around ans she seemed to be collecting herself. She nodded mutely before continuing her blank gaze at the stage. Heather shook her head and shrugged in resignation. She wondered what the brunette was thinking of but she couldn't read the unreadable expression on her friend's pale face. _I wonder what Zonex is thinking right now..._ Heather mused before turning around and straining to catch what the announcer was saying over the din of the crowd.

**Zonex's POV: Torture, Pure And Simple.**

She turned around. Finally. I let out a sigh after making sure that the blonde had turned around. This was gonna be hard. What was I gonna do? I couldn't sing up there. No way in hell. There was no choice. I would have to bail. This was drastic. This called for-

"Hey Zo. Where are you going?" Zed's voice rang.

I spun around, my body spinning. Darn! I was gonna make a run for it. But obviously that option was cut out. I could feel my heart pounding. How could they not hear it thudding away?

"Um...I want to..um...I wanna go and..." I looked around for some ideas and saw a couple walking off towards the popcorn stall.

"I wanted to go and get some popcorn." I lied smoothly, giving Zed a bright smile. Score I cheered mentally.

But it didn't work out the way I wanted it to.

"Sure. Don't worry. I'll go get you some. Stay here." And that blasted dude walked off and a minute later was back with a truck sized bucket of popcorn. I was supposed to eat all of that? I examined the bucket hiding my feeling of dread, trying to look enthusiastic. The entire mountain of popcorn was greasy and sticky with butter and salt. Probably put a whole pitcher of melted butter in. I thought with dismay. I gave Zed a weak smile. Was this a slight hint to my weight?

I know girls dream about their knights in shining armours, who are ready to go to the ends of the earth to get you a single blade of grass...But I was fine with the lazy crass bums who made you pay for them. I was just fine with not getting my prince charming. Just fine with shit-headed cheap dates. At least they would have given me the opportunity to run off. Damn chivalry. Damn gentlemanliness and nobility Damn damn damn!

Fiddlesticks! I scowled.

"Huh? You want a fiddlestick?" Zed asked.

I froze when I realized that I had said the last part out loud. Uttering the names of various vegetables, I forced a smile upon my face and fluttered my lashes.

"Just kidding. Fiddlesticks!" And I started laughing out loud at the absurdity of the fact that he had thought my curse to be a peice of a musical instrument which gave joy to all who heard it. Fortunately Zed thought I was laughing at my mistake. He joined me and laughed along with me. That only made me laugh harder. I couldn't help it. It was just so stupid the way these kids were so easy to lie to.

I suddenly sobered up when the announcer called out that it was Zed's turn. This was serious.

**Heather's Turn.**

Heather stood on the stage belting out the last notes of her song. The crowd stood transfixed at the sight of her slim figure (her hair was recently dyed from black to hot pink), watching her sway to the music while her sweet voice delivered the lyrics. Heather was a hit. She completed her song with a flourish, pumping her hand in the air with energy.

The crowd was whipped into a frenzy. They started cheering. It was obvious. Heather was clearly the best singer so far. She stood shyly on the edge of the stage while the crowd applauded her.

Heather stepped off the crowd while the announcer went to check who was next.

"That was great!" Zed grinned at her.

"Which is more than we can say for you." Zonex said wryly, her eyes sparkling.

Both Zed and Heather winced at the memory of Zed on the stage.

**FLASH BACK:**

**Zed's Death Defying Performance...He Defied Death By Singing Which Automatically Sent Death To Its Grave.**

There he stood, the entire crowd in awe of this new strander. His hair fluttered in the wind. He knew he looked sexy. He could feel it. The bright strobe lights gave him an alien appearance. He looked out of this world. And should have stayed there Zonex later thought regretfully. He smiled at the girls in the crowd and drawled lazily into the mike.

"This one's for all the girls out there who don't deserve me."

That's what he had said and boy was he right! Those girls had done nothing wrong to deserve him! Zonex pitied those who had gotten him.

As soon as he opened his mouth, the entire crowd stood in anticipation. They wanted to hear this arrogant guy sing. They heard something alright but Zonex wasn't sure it was classified as 'singing'. More like some sick cat yowling while another screeched.

Zed had closed his eyes while singing. Apparently, he had thought it would give a better effect.

It gave an effect alright. The entire crowd was clutching their ears while some stood there with horrified expressions. Some kinder souls tried to see the bright side of it but Zonex knew better. There was no bright side to this. None at all. Others with more common sense just got up and left.

**.X-X-X.**

Zed scowled at Zonex.

"Lets see you do better." his face was thunderous, "Considering it is your turn now."

In the shade, Zonex paled visibly. She gulped and started moving backwards.

"I don't think I should you guys." Her eyes were wide with alarm as she continued to move away. She kept on until she backed into somebody.

Zonex spun around to come face to face with this totally gorgeous guy. He was staring at her with surprise and a hint of amusement. Zonex was about to snap at him just when the announcer screamed that next up would be the 'Fantastic Zonex' and the 'Incredible Joshua' with their duet song.

Zonex felt as if her life was about to end. _I can't go up there. No way. No how. _She was shaking her head when she noticed that the hot guy she had just bumped into was making his way through the crowd, towards the stage.

_Even better. _she growled to herself, _I'm gonna make a fool in front of a cute guy. Great! Fantastic!_

This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>Zonex: ...<p>

Hibisha: Poor girl. She's in shock from listening to him sing.

Burn: Wouldn't you? It was bad enough to hear him in the shower when he thought no one could hear him...but this was worse. He had a mike with BUFFER SYSTEMS attached to them! Ouch!

Hibisha: Anyways...Read and Review people. Sorry, school has started and the updating will become really slow...


	15. Secrets

Hibisha: Hey guys!

Burn: Yo whats up?

Hibisha: Nothing much...just tests tests tests!

KB: Well...The tests are there to see how smart you are.

Hibisha: Nerd...

Stryker: Hibisha! I invited Vid here if that's OK with you...

Hibisha: YOU WHAT!

(Hibisha looks horrified while Stryker looks gleeful.)

KB: Whose Vid?

Burn: Yeah...sounds juicy.

Hibisha: Shut up.

Stryker: Vid is a friend of Hibisha's from face-book.

Hibisha: He's a nerd...he's geeky, a hermit and-

Stryker: Hibisha!

Hibisha: plus he's majorly like my second mom-

Stryker: HIBISHA!

Hibisha: What is it!

Stryker (pointing to a dark corner) : Vid's here...

Hibisha: Oh no! Vid! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I-uh-I-I-uh...I got nothing...

Dark Corner: ...

Hibisha: on the plus side, i think you're kinda cool...?

Stryker: LOL! XD! Ok, guys Hibisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, just her OCs. Lets get on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Secrets"<strong>

Shirou could feel his eyes water. Damn! He needed to get a grip on himself. He had gone home for the weekend and even though he had though this might give him a little relief, it didn't because all around him were memories he had shared with Heather. And the fact that she had lived right next door didn't help.

"Hey Shirou." Shirou looked up to see a tall guy with dark brown hair standing there. He had a small sad smile on his face and his eyes were dull with no life.

"Hey Allen." Shirou said, giving Heather's older brother a tight smile. Allen Bell (age: 24) had always been a good friend to Shirou and a sort of an older sibling when he needed guidance. He was a doctor now and was going to be married to his girl friend, Julie Mason in ten months. _Going to be_. The words rang in Shirou's head. Ever since Heather's disappearance, Allen had declared that he wouldn't get married until and uness Heather showed up. _Heather. _Shirou clenched his teeth and curled his fists into tight balls. How could she have done this to her family? All of those who loved her so dearly? Sure everybody had their ups and downs but that was just part of life right? Allen came and sat down next to him.

"Any news on..." his vice trailed off. Shirou hook his head, wishing he had something more comforting to say. But how could he comfort anyone when he couldn't even comfort himself? Tears began to itch up his eyes again. No! He couldn't cry!

"Don't worry. She'll be back." Shirou turned to stare at Allen. The older boy smiled at him.

"She'll be back...sooner or later. trust me. I know my sister. She's a drama queen." Allen said. Shirou silently stared at the ground.

"What if she doesn't?" he whispered, half to himself.

"She will." Allen said with a small laugh, "She can try to fight it but in the end her feelings will win."

"What feelings?" Shirou asked. Allen smiled slyly

"Oh...just these certain feelings she has for this certain kid." Allen said mysteriously, "She had it for ages. Silver hair, teal grey eyes, goofy smile and an idiot. Know him?" Shirou punched him in the shoulder.

"Knock it off." he muttered, "Besides, I don't know about the past but she literally hates me now. Wish I knew why though." he said.

"You wanna know what Heather's deepest darkest and not-so-secret thoughts are?" Allen asked. Shirou gave him an irritated look.

"What are you taking about?" he snapped. Allen stood up.

"Come with me." he said shortly. Shirou got up and followed Allen towards the Bell's house. The made their way upstairs and stood outside a door on the second floor. Shirou started to feel nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know why though. How many times had he always stood there in front of this very door to talk to her? Allen opened the door and grimaced. The sudden burst of pink blinded him for a moment.

"Geez..." he muttered, "I hate this room." Shirou said nothing and stared around, lost deep in thoughts. There was the old trophy Shirou and Atsuya had won in their very first game. They had given it to Heather for safe keeping. Her bed was unmade...it didn't matter. It was never made when she was there either. The floor was littered with stuffed animals, most of them given by Elena and window was shut. Shirou had a sudden image of himself and Atsuya sneaking into Heather's room late at night to have a party using the catwalk that connected their rooms. The three of them had always been such great friends and now she was...gone. It was like she never existed. One day she was there and the next...poof! she vanished leaving no traces of her behind what-so-ever.

Shirou walked upto her bedside table. A small photo frame rested there. Shirou picked it up and stared at it, his vision getting blurred. There smiling back at him were three kids. Heather, Atsuya and himself. They were 16 years old and were laughing of their high school years came rushing back to him. How he had met Heather after 10 years, how he had been re-untied with his brother through Elena, his constant wars with Heather...he missed those days. But then again, who didn't. Literally everyone he knew missed high school. Allen coughed behind him..

"Umm..." he grinned at him uneasily, "There's something under there you might enjoy reading." Allen pointed to somthing at SHirou's feet and shirou saw a loose floorboard.

"See ya!" Allen said and walked away. Shirou lifted the board curiously and to his imense surprise saw a dairy there. _Heather's dairy. _he thought a thrill running up his back. He picked it up and flipped through it.

"Who knew Heather ever wrote a dairy." he thought, a little amused. He opened it to the first day, which he realized with a start was the first day he had met her again. He began to read silently:

_"Dear Dairy,_

_I don't believe it...I met Shirou again! I'm so happy! I mean the last time I saw him was like when I was six! At first I didn't recognize him. see, I was walking down the hall..." _

Shirou's face lit up with a sad smile as remembered that day...it had been so nice to finally meet his old pal again. He flipped through a couple of paged and a dairy entry caught his eye:

_"Dear Dairy,_

_Shirou is just so damn cute! Every time I look at him, i have this strange urge to run my hands through his silver hair...but I can't...because I scared dairy...what if he doesn't like me...I don't want our friendship to be over. But I don't know how long I can resist this. I have to tell him sometime or the other..._

Shirou blinked...what the-...he quickly flipped it to a date that held great importance to him. The day she had slammed the door at his face refusing to talk to him.

"_Dear Dairy,_

_I don't know what to say...remember how I told you that today was the best day of my life? Well, scratch that...I hate today! I hate it more than i hate anything on this ever fuckin planet! How could he have done tat to me. I thought, hoped maybe I meant more to him than just a stupid toy that was to be used when he needed me. I seriously thought he loved me...I guess love blind huh. How could he have kissed that girl? And I know I don't own him but he had just asked me out. Was this some sort of plan to embarrass me? Well, if it was, then it worked out perfectly. Never have I ever been more humiliated in my entire life! That's it dairy. First Aphrodi and now Shirou. I give up. No more guys for me. I guess this is the 'ending' to my high school fantasy...I lost, they won._

_Love Heather."_

Some of the the words were blotched up, no doubt with her tears. Although Shirou had thought reading her dairy would have helped him understand her better, it just confused him more. When had he kissed a girl? What the hell was going on? He closed the dairy firmly. Now, finding Heather was a must. Because now, he had to hear what she had to say...he had to hear that and he had lots to say. No more lies and definitely, he added pushing her dairy in his pocket, no more secrets.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Well?<p>

Stryker: I wanted to read about Zonex's singing.

Hibisha: Next chapter.

Burn: So...umm...hi vid.

Hibisha: Nobody arrived till yet! Again! They all hate me !Bawls like a baby)

Burn: Not the shirt! Plz Review!


	16. What They Lost

Hibisha: Why does everyone hate me...?

Burn: Huh?

Hibisha: On fb...half my friend's list hates me.

Burn: then why are they still on your friend's list?

Hibisha: ...good point..

Burn: I'm always good with points.

Zonex: Maths...Sucks

KB: No one's here...

Hibisha: yeah...they never came.

Burn: hehehe

Hibisha: What ever...I'ver stopped caring.

Burn: Really?

Hibisha (bursting into tears) : no...wah!

Burn: O...k...anyways, Hibisha doesn't Inazuma Eleven...

Hibisha (still crying) : Yes cuz if I did they'd be here!

KB: On with the fic! This is a special chapter cuz this time we show the group's feeling for losing their brother. Plus the reason why He-I mean Zed ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>"Special Chapter: What They Lost"<strong>

"With so many people searching for her, she'll be found in no time." Rean muttered, her voice tense and bitter. Burn nodded tersely before turning his head towards the sky and exhaling sharply before he sighed, the very sound showing that the ferocious red headed teen was tired and wasn't, in fact as strong as he made himself seem. He, Rean and Nepper had paired up to look around the south sector of the town for the missing blonde girl of Shirou's life, with her big blue eyes and wide smiles. He kicked a small pebble bitterly, the anger growing in his heart- the old resentment escaping from its locked compartment.

_A lot of people care about should be proud and happy that he made a difference. _Shirou Fubuki, the silver haired teen who loved Heather had organized a search party and was busy hunting down his friend. It hadn't been like that with Heat. No one had bothered to help them. Why would they after all? Heat was just an orphan and didn't have a family who would are but what he did have was his friends- which were the closest thing he had to family Burn thought furiously. But back then, the group of orphans hadn't been liked, popular or anything in fact.

They had been normal regular orphans, sticking close for warmth and support. What was so different for Shirou? That Fubuki boy had all the luck and Heather had no idea how lucky she was. Burn's eyes misted over and he had to blink to get rid of the tears which had welled up unconsciously.

Heather Bell had friends, family and people who generally cared about her. And more importantly, she had friends in high places. And it all pointed to power and that thought made Burn sigh with defeat. Back when Heat had run away- had gone missing, the small group of friends had been hysterical. They had tried all methods of searching and getting help but all the police had said was that it was Heat's decision. That they should just let him do what he wanted but Burn knew better. He knew Heat hadn't known of the dangers present in the cruel world. Hadn't experienced hurt and pain to its fullest extent. Didn't know what he was doing. Heat had always been rash and Burn smiled softly, his eyes dimmed with pain as the trio of friends walked silently.

The albino had to be told about what was wrong in life and what he should do, they couldn't have just let him run headlong into danger. They couldn't. But no matter what they said, the police wouldn't listen. And now, the police had gone to a few extra lengths just because of money and power.

Police. The word made him see red. What a bunch of pathetic bastards. They thought that wearing those uniforms made them gods but they hadn't been able to find Heat. No one had. The didn't even care that Burn's best friend...his brother had disappeared. It was as if he had never existed and that hurt. A lot! Burn had never thought he would let another person hurt him again, he had vowed never to let any one come close after he had escaped from his father's wrath. But Heat had managed to wiggle in along with the other orphans there. Except for Kiyama. Nothing could make Burn like that kid. He hated his guts and even if he had been sort of cool, then Burn would have hated him just as well.

NO! Now was not the time to be emotional about it. He had to be strong and face this new dilema. Heather had been his friend since high school and he shouldn't be btter towards her. It was all the police's fault. Burn's face screwed up as the more he thought about it, Heather was more like Heat than he had ever realized and the blonde's smiling face was glazed into his mind along with Heat's grinning picture. Both of the pictures seemed to crumple up before his very eyes and caught fire.

Burn shook his head and forced himself to push his brother out of his mind. They had a job at hand and he wasn't going to lose another friend, no matter what.

"So..." Nepper said, looking back at Burn and Rean. "Where do we start?" It was obvious from his tone that he had no hope whatsoever. He sounded so upset and desolate. But he had the right. He had been Heat's right handed buddy. The two guys had known each other for longer than Burn had. Burn had arrived later but had still earned the two teen's respect and trust.

"How about you guys look around?" A cool voice answered from behind them. They all looked back to see Clara, Rhionne and Gazel standing there. Burn forced a smile onto his face though it took some effort. He had been forcing smiles all of his child hood. He had nearly perfected it, it was just that he was out of practice these days.

"Yo bro!" He greeted Gazel, although there was no enthusiasm in his voice. It was just hopeless and tired - giving away the red head's true feelings at the moment and showing his pain beneath all of his bravado. "I thought you guys went off with Atsuya and Elena." Clara shrugged in resppnse to his answer, a defeated gesture.

"We ditched them." she said softly, her steel gray eyes dull with pain. Burn realized with a jolt that all of them were upset, he hadn't been the only one who had fallen into past memories.

"I didn't wanna go with them. They wanted to go to the Bakery. Atsuya more so then Elena." She continued, her voice dull and barely above a whisper and it was then that Burn realized that she must be hurting pretty badly as well. After all, she had been Heat's girl friend. She had truly loved the goofy idiot from the bottom of her heart and had protected and defended him many times from both Gazelle and Burn- More from the latter as he was known for his furious outbursts of wrath. Like a volcano which erupted way too often and were always directed towards those closest at that moment- which always happened to be Hat and Nepper for some unfortunate reason. It couldn't be just a coincidence but the the red head would deny any accusations of this and would fiercely defend his friends with an almost aggressive nature.

"I wish Heat was here." Nepper said sadly, his eyes hidden beneath his bandana. Burn bit his lower lip and covered his mouth as his eyes widened which caused Nepper to stare at him in askance, his face annoyed at the interruption.

"What?" He demanded gruffly, his throat choked with emotion. Burn looked at him and laughed, a high pitched fake sound resounding over and over again in the cold street. It was as if Burn's pain was being recognized and made known by the silence. It seemed to be feeding on it as it suddenly got a lot more colder and a cool breeze made them all shiver. They all wrapped their coats around them closer, trying to banish the cold which threatened to pervade them at any moment.

"You sounded so gay!" he said, laughing hard- so hard, infarct, that tears poured down his cheeks but what he didn't want the others to know whas that those tears were tears of pain and hurt not tears of laughter. He had forgotten what it was like to be happy. He closed his eyes and memories of the horrendous day engulfed him. It was as if it had happened yesterday and the terrible day's memories washed over him, unconstrained and free of their locks.

**FLASH BACK:**

"What?" Burn and the others screamed. They had just come home from high school to find out that Heat had run away. All he left was a note which said the following:

_"Dear guys,_

_I hope you guys don't mind me going away. See, I'll never fit in here- ever. Its just too much for me to handle, the pain , the sleepless nights. I am, have been and always will be a loner for life. I wanna go and see if I can make a life for myself. Burn, you were right. I really DO need to get a life and I hope you, of all people, understand why I left. I swear I'll make you proud captain- No. Not just captain but brother. You too Nepper. Keep going guys while I try my best to be like you. Prominent life and prominent forever and ever! _

_Clara, I told you about how I always wanted to make everything right. And how you told me that I had to make my own luck, not expect it to come to me. I hope you understand. I want to make a future, a life and a name for myself.I had to leave, I had no choice. Wish me luck will you? I think I'm gonna need all of the luck in the world. As I'm writing, I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what to say which I haven't already told you before or what you don't already know. You guys know me so well. Its almost like you guys can read my mind and I'll hold that bond close to me. Forever. I'll never forget you guys. _

_Just remember this guys, I'll be back. One day or the other._

_love Heat"_

Burn's face had been explosive. At first, he hadn't listened to Heat's pain when he had tried to tell him. He hadn't tried to help his friend who was obviously going through a lot. Nepper's face showed that neither had he and now they had to face the consequences. They had informed the police immediately and were told to wait for a few days. A few days grew into a week and finally, Burn grew impatient and this time, it was not just for nothing. He had decided to take matters into his own hands and had been surprised to see that his friends agreed with him. It was the only time Gazel had actually agreed with him upon the matter of his impatience.

They had searched and searched and finally, they had had to stop. The teens had been frightened and hurt beyond imagination but all in vain. The case had been closed to their utter dismay and Burn remembered what the police had done when he had explodedin front of them. He had been charged with offending the law and other crap he hadn't cared about.

Heat had left and there was nothing they could do about it.

**End of Flash Back.**

Burn's eyes flared with anger as he remembered Clara's cries and hopeless sobs and his friends' worried expressions. The resentment flared once more and he had to strain in order to keep himself in check. He knew he couldn't lose control. Not before another tradegy took place in their lives. Heather was as much his friend as Heat and he had to find her- before it was too late.

Before they lost her to fate as well.

Burn had to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't lose another person to fate- Never again. He had to give his all and he turned towards his friends who saw the determination in his eyes. Each of them nodded in confirmation and resumed their search, a single thought burning through their minds and Burn's last words echoed into the night- urging them all forward.

It would have been what Heat would have expected them to do.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Cool!<p>

Burn: AT least you're nearly done.

Hibisha: YEAH!

Zonex: MAths...SUCKS

Hibisha: k! Anyways, plz review people.


	17. The Fallen

Burn: And after about half a year, we're back!

Hibisha: We had to…..my fans were killing me.

Burn: Hahaha! What fans?

Hibisha: *sniff* *eyes get watery*

Burn: *runs away screaming* NOOOOOOOOOO! Not the shirt!

Hibisha *turning back to normal*: Hehehehe! This is great trick….right Zo?

Zonex: zzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Hibisha *^_^*: She looks so cute when she's asleep! *puts a blanket over Zo*

Zonex: *waking up suddenly and punching Hibisha's daylights out* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME, YOU FREAKING ZOMBIE NINJAS! *falls back in bed* ZZZZZ….

Hibisha: *Gets up with a big black eye* Oh~ It hurts… Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven; just the OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Fallen"<strong>

Zed stared at the purple haired girl with fascination. She was fidgeting in her seat as her number drew closer and closer with each passing song. She was obviously nervous but about _what?_ He couldn't comprehend the street girl's reaction to the stage. Why was she terrified of singing a few lyrics on the stage, in front of everyone?

He wanted to see her get her just desserts but now, he doubted his earlier euphoria. Was it really fair to shove her on the stage when she was obviously hyperventilating? Too bad he had no time to answer the question. Zonex was up next.

She walked up to the stage with long, measured strides- her eyes were narrowed and her crazy outfit made her stand out in the crowd. She really was into grunge; Zed smiled to himself and looked over to see Heather chewing her bottom lip nervously. How come he hadn't seen what was bothering Zonex?

_What was it with girls and codes?_

Zed shook his head and got ready to cheer for his friend no matter what and he could feel Heather doing the same beside him. After all, what were friends for other than standing up for you in public then bashing your ass up in private? The thought made his chest tighten painfully, a constriction which had nothing to do with the greasy popcorn he had been eating. He knew what it meant; had felt it often in the past ever since he had run away from home himself, unable to cope with life.

_If you call what I lived a life! _His mind was in control now, the hurt and anger welling up inside him. Zed was drowning in the black when he felt a hand clamp his forearm. His head whipped up to see Heather staring at him, her blue eyes wide with apparent concern. Zed waved her away although something inside him melted. He finally had someone who cared about him again. He had gone on for so long, all alone in the world; forging his path and experiencing new and unique adventures.

"Shut up! If Zo sees us talking when she's about to sing, I can only think of what she'll do to us!" Zed hissed at the pinkette, sea-green eyes smiling although his tone was reproachful.

"You're right. Sorry!" Heather smiled back, her grin spreading from ear to ear until Zed thought her lips would split but surprisingly, they didn't. The two watched as their eccentric aka insane friend made her way onto the center of the stage, perfectly void of emotion as she sated out at the crowd. A few people hooted at her outfit, cat called even but then again, it was pretty eye-catching, Zed admitted to himself, focusing on the turquoise eyed girl on the stage.

"I wish she would just choose a song and sing already." Zed heard a voice mutter behind him and even as he was turning around to give the girl a piece of his mind, Heather tugged at his hand and pointed at the stage. Zonex was holding the mike now. Zed peered at her, was it just him, or had Zonex always been so pale? Or was it just the flood lights illuminating her figure?

Zed blinked and nudged Heather. It was about to start.

And when it did start, Zed knew that the girl behind them probably wished that Zonex had taken longer to choose a song. That she had hummed instead. Anything but the caterwauling like noise she seemed to be choking out. Her eyes were closed and beads of sweat appeared on her face as she continued to screech unnecessarily into the mike. It would have been bad enough that she was singing some unknown song but what was worse that she was literally bellowing so that her voice was magnified by the amplifiers.

Although uncomfortable himself- ears ringing, Zed smiled to himself. This was way better than revenge. The smug girl had gotten a dose of her own medicine and he would make it about ten times worse. Not that he could make her singing worse even if he tried; Zed winced as she warbled out a few high notes.

It was inhuman to make her go out there! He shouldn't have forced her to go, the crowd hadn't done anything to deserve punishment of this kind.

"_Youuuu don't haavee too make a soooouuuuubd, cuz they got what youuuu neeeaaaeeed… What you neeeaaaaeeeed. Make you say, oh maiiiii! Feels just like I don't try, look so good, I might die! All I know is that everybody luurves meee. Swaaaaying to my own souuund. Flashes in my face noooow. All I know is that everybooody luuurrves meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _

Swaying to her own sound was right. She was certainly the only one who seemed to be unaffected by the unearthly wails emanating from her throat. Flashes in her face? Zed glanced around at the crowd and saw a couple of people flashing their fingers at her lonesome figure on the stage as she half-screamed the lyrics of the song with no melody whatsoever.

He glanced at Heather to see that she was holding her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the awful unharmonious rhythm. Zed just shook his head, hoping it would just end already. Hadn't they suffered enough?

Soon, a bucket of popcorn went sailing over the crowd and landed at Zonex's feet, spilling its content everywhere but Zonex ignored it. Zed could have sworn he had seen smile on her face but he dismissed that thought. It wasn't possible to be that bad on purpose but it didn't make sense. Why was the oddly dressed punk girl enjoying this? Was she so tone deaf that she was actually deaf to her own horrible voice which was causing people to throw whatever was nearby at hand to get her to stop?

They waited till Zonex finished and walked off the stage, waving good bye to the crowd as she went, her eyes had regained their usual exuberance. She turned towards them and flicked her hair out of her bright sparkling orbs, striding towards them- an odd incomprehensible confidence in her movements, an inexplicable spring in her step.

If it had been either him or Heather in her place, Zed knew that they would have just wanted to get out of the amusement park as soon as possible- ignoring the traumatic incident but she seemed to be satisfied with what she had done.

"So? Had fun?" She smirked at them, raising an eyebrow to fix them with an uncomfortable gaze. Heather and Zed exchanged glances; this wasn't good. Oh well, time to do what chivalry meant all males to do when a woman asked about her flaws.

Lie through his teeth.

Too bad he sucked at chivalry and the whole gallant knight in shining armor thing.

Zed mustered a smile at her and tried to sound as enthusiastic as Heather sounded. Damn, why were girls so adept at lying and manipulating? He just hoped he wasn't caught in between the little white lie. Sending a prayer up to his Lord, Zed nodded in agreement with whatever Heather was saying.

"You were amazing Zonex! You should honestly sing more often, I mean, with a voice like that, you'll cause public unrest everywhere!" Heather babbled, flushing as she averted her eyes to keep her too-tall and altogether too-menacing friend from finding out what she really thought of her singing- if you called it singing. Personally, to Heather, it reminded her of the time when her dog had been injured and had to be given medicine on its wounds every day.

They had stuffed a sock into its mouth so its screams were muffled but the anguished wails of the dog reminded her of Zonex.

Now if she could only keep that from her, she was set to go although she was sure her ears would never be the same again. Not after the torment she had just put them through.

A lie like that could get her sent to hell.

_Poor babies, I won't listen to music for a year. _Heather whispered to her tormented sense organs as they rung with the echoes of her friend's performance. She saw Zonex's smile widen as she heard the compliments from her friends. She examined her nails as she responded, her voice silky smooth and dangerous. Why oh why couldn't it have been smooth up there, Heather thought desperately, panicking that the larger girl was smiling so slyly.

"So you thought I was good, huh?" she asked them, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she continued to inspect her nails.

"Of course! You left us speechless!" Zed immediately replied, grateful that the word was so flexible. Heather relaxed, her shoulders heaving with the sigh she let out, happy that Zed had replied in her stead. She just didn't think she could lie to her face anymore.

"So you guys would like to join a band with me and sing a duet?" Zonex smiled, her tone eager; expectation written clearly across her face as she waited for them to respond. Zed hardly noticed the shock on Heather's face. He could barely register the words as she spoke them, a single thought flashing across his head.

_She can sing? _Zed blinked a couple of time in time to see his friend double over- had the frog which had been stuck in her throat finally decided to jump out? Great timing. But on closer inspection, Zonex's shoulders were shaking with jerks. Was she crying or something?

_Well, I would too if I had a voice like hers. _

Zed reached out a hand to comfort her but to his utter surprise, found her laughing instead. Her body convulsed with the force of her ringing peals of laughter as she stared at them. Dear Lord, even her laughter made her sound like a cat with a hairball stuck in its throat. Was there any verbal art that she could do without making Zed want to grab a pair of earphones and run in the other direction with the volume turned up all the way to drown her out?

"You should have seen your faces! Guys, relax. I know I sucked ass. The popcorn wasn't exactly an '_I love you' _note you know," She pointed out, shaking the dust off of her vivid sleeve before continuing. "That crowd wasn't throwing stuff at me because it admired me. So shut up and pull those sticks out of your asses!" She grinned at them, her eyes blazing with merriment. She was still chuckling over her a joke.

Good, she had enjoyed it At least one of them had, Zed thought wryly.

Beside him, Heather let out a breath of frustration.

"So what now? Where do we go from here?" She asked, raking her bubblegum pink hair with her hands as she spoke, smiling weakly at the still giggling Zonex. Zed turned towards her and smiled in agreement. What kind of a joke was that? Anyway, they needed to go somewhere. Heather was in the mood to enjoy herself tonight and did not want to let anything ruin it.

Not even a tone deaf whacko that they had picked up at the tattoo salon.

"Let's go to the games section! It'll be fun to try my hand at bobbing for apples!" Zed exclaimed enthusiastically, his eyes wide and bright with almost childish delight. The two teens were discussing the best prizes when they suddenly heard a snort behind them. Somebody obviously did not like being forgotten.

"What are you, like ten or something?" She asked them incredulously, her eyes flashing. But one look at the two teens before her gave the answer to her question; she realized that she was overruled. Indignant and scowling, Zonex followed them whilst they chattered about the games they wanted to play first.

The bright lights of the amusement park made Heather's head spin, lighting up the world with wonderful and radiant colors of the rainbow- bright yellow, orange, red and flashing blue and green from stalls and different booths. She squealed with excitement, pointing out to the others the cause of her joyous exclamation. Heather had noticed the shooting stall, with its stuffed bears and dolls for prizes lined up on a shelf.

The trio made their way to the booth and Heather immediately turned to the others.

"Have any cash on you?" she demanded, looking at Zed and then at Zonex. Zed shook his head sheepishly and Heather felt her hopes plummet when Zonex's voice rung in her ears.

"How much do you need?" Zonex was smiling at her, pulling out a sleek leather wallet from her pocket. Heather stared at her with amazement. Who would have known the tall willowy girl even carried cash with her? Whatever, she was just grateful that Zonex had some money. She held her hand out and smiled at the girl.

"Just a dollar. I want that blue teddy bear! Up there, at the top!" She pointed it out to her friends and even they admitted that it was an unusually beautiful prize for a game at an amusement park. Heather ran to the booth and paid the man, smiling and pointing at her desired prize. Thank God there wasn't a line so she didn't have to wait either. She took the gun and aimed carefully before pulling the trigger.

BAM!

Heather was startled by the loud gunshot, staring down at the toy rifle in her hands. It sure was realistic looking, with a safety lock and everything. Heather gulped, she had to shoot the target thrice and she had six turns. Only then would the stupid bear be hers. She stared over her shoulder at Zed and Zonex, both of whom gave her the universal sign of encouragement; a thumbs up.

She carefully aimed but in no time at all, every single one of her bullets had been wasted- none of them being anywhere close to the target. She handed the gun back to the man wistfully, waving a silent goodbye to the innocent teddy bear she would never get to cuddle.

"I'll get it for you Heather!" She turned to see Zed walking closer and up to the booth, a dollar in his hand too. He exchanged the dollar for the gun and aimed.

Five minutes later~

"He's lethal with a gun, that one is! He shouldn't be allowed to play these type of games!" The wide eyed booth tender exclaimed, whistling under his breath as he stared at the damage Zed had caused in just five minutes with a gun in his hands.

The man himself had taken cover behind the desk, Heather had watched in wide eyed amazement as the gentle boy she had come to befriend suddenly went nuts; shooting everywhere but at the target. It was a good thing that the rifle was loaded with only six bullets so no one could cheat because Heather had a feeling that Zed's aim was similar to a hit list of some kind. First it had been the lamp, the glass jars and then the prizes themselves. Heather just hoped that Booboo had not suffered from any casualties.

Booboo. That was a great name for the teddy bear of her dreams; the one she would only hug in her mind- never to be seen again with its cute button eyes.

"Out of my way, you freaking suicidal terrorist! Let a pro handle this!" Zonex grinned, pushing Zed aside who was currently busy helping the booth tender clean up. She waited patiently whilst they cleaned up the mess Zed had created with his going Nazi once the rifle was in his hands. The now proven criminally insane boy smiled sheepishly at them.

"I guess I blew it pretty badly, huh?" He laughed. Heather laughed alongside, relieved that he was not the type to sulk about not winning.

"Blew everything up, more like it." A sarcastic voice interrupted them but they didn't stop laughing. Their friend, the weirdo; was back, rude comments, massive head and all the rest. And she was right too, Zed was unreliable with any sort of gun or weapon. Heather stored that information for future use, just in case.

"You think you can do it then, big-shot?" Zed called back, grinning at Zonex- challenging her as she paid the man a dollar to try her luck at the game. She merely smiled at him and cocked the gun.

"Watch and learn, grass hopper and dun beetle. You can work it out which is which." She winked before turning her focus onto the target. Heather saw her fix the target with a death glare and then hold the rifle up with one hand.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Six bullets zipped precisely into the middle of the target, leaving Heather, Zed and the tender astonished. They stared at her as she smiled sweetly at the man, pointing out the prizes she wanted as the target.

"Since I got all six in and three are required for a prize, I get two prizes!" Zonex grinned triumphantly, shooting Zed an I-told-you-so look as the dazed man handed her the teddy bear and the wolf she had pointed out for herself.

At least that's what Zed thought it was although it did slightly resemble a cross between a hyena and a pussy cat with one eye. He watched as she tossed the bear to Heather and hugged the wolf-thing herself. But even as they thanked the man profusely, Zed couldn't help but think of one thing.

_Avoid pissing Zonex off when she has a gun in hand._

He grinned ruefully as the man stared after them, apparently thinking that nothing else could go wrong now that they were leaving when the target board promptly fell to the floor with a crash. He heard Heather beside him as she squealed her gratitude to Zonex who dismissed it with a wave of her hand. The two girls then chattered about the names they would give their new toys- Fluffernutter in Zonex's case who was apparently alive and deeply hurt when Zed called it a cross-eyed mangy mutt; and Booboo for Heather's blue bear.

When he asked Heather to support him, back him up but she had been aghast to find out that he had insulted Fluffernutter.

Girls and their toys; it was the same with shoes. Zed just couldn't understand what was so special about the stitched animals.

"I can't believe you wasted two dollars for nothing! We could have bought some chow!" Zonex growled, her satisfaction at un-upping the two of them finally having worn out. Heather stared at Zed and laughed, shaking her head at the pouting girl.

"It wasn't worthless. At least now we know that Zed is actually a terrorist and that you're an ex-marine or something!" she exclaimed, giggling when the two looked at each other and nodded slightly; as if confirming some terrible deed.

"We have no choice. She mocked us." Zed said in a monotone, struggling to keep a straight face. He saw Zonex smiling evilly from the side.

"Yes, she found out who we are. She cannot live to tell the tale!" And with that, the two teens fell upon the pink haired one, tickling her till she gasped for mercy; begging them to stop until they collapsed on the ground, red faced and breathing heavily whilst laughing. Heather had the odd sense of belonging. Zed was just so silly and friendly that she couldn't help but think of him as a brother and Zonex, with her sarcastic jibes and sly wiles, not to mention her terrible ruthless shooting skills along with her awful voice made her something of a sister to Heather.

For the first time, she wasn't outclassed by her friends but was their equal and they accepted her talents without batting an eye. They each had their own specialty which when fused with the other two, made a whole. And as Zonex suggested that they hit an abandoned house she knew, Heather couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>Shirou cursed as he tossed the damned newspaper in the trash. He had given Heather all of his love, why would she run away from home as the police had suggested? He didn't care what it took, he would bring her back no matter what.<p>

He was sure she was somewhere, being held against her will. He felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly- reassuringly. He turned around to see Fidio Aldena standing there with a sympathetic smile on his face. He seemed to want to say something to him but couldn't find the right words. Shirou had felt that feeling a lot recently, standing up in front of hundreds and hundreds of students; giving speeches about Heather and how important it was to help someone in their time of need.

After all, if you didn't help a good person when they needed assistance, how could you expect any future help from anyone else?

"Calm down Fubuki, she's out there waiting for you somewhere." Fidio spoke gently, his quiet voice filling Shirou with hope and light.

"How can you be so sure of that? You and the others just don't understand it, Heather's in trouble." Shirou insisted, his doubts returning- nagging his soul and sending him falling into a black pit of despair and fear. How could anyone ever understand what he was going through? He groaned in anguish and felt Fidio's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Dude! I know what you're thinking right now; that you're all alone but you're not! You've got plenty of support and you'll find her!" The Italians' voice was edged with steel, his eyes boring holes into Shirou as the silver haired teen rubbed his forehead exhaustedly before turning his gaze to the Italian transfer student.

"How do you know so much about this stuff anyway?" Shirou asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. The brunette stared at him for a while before the door opened to reveal Burn, Gazelle, Rean, Clara, Nepper and Hiroto trudging through the entrance and slamming the door shut behind them.

"I know because I lost a friend once, too. A very close friend of mine. She was like a sister to me and considering I did not have many friends in my childhood, she was special to me in a way no one will understand. Just like they lost Atsuishi, I lost my own little clown. But unlike you, we did not have help so our loved ones were forgotten- unimportant. Be grateful for what you have been given Fubuki." Fidio spoke and quietly made his way to the door, his eyes meeting the newly arrived teens and nodding to them tersely before shutting the door behind him, emitting a barely audible click.

"Who shoved a stick up his ass?" Atsuya appeared from the stairs, his head poking into the spacious lounge. Shirou stared at him, shocked and aghast that so many people had lost their loved ones. Was it his time to pay the reaper now?

Shirou's eyes blazed as he shook his head with conviction. He'd fight, tooth and nail before letting her go. He was sorry about the others and everything but the past was the past, he couldn't change it. What he could do was stop mulling around and get going with the search parties he and Gazelle had arranged.

"For Heather, Heat and the others we lost throughout the years, lets make this work." Shirou swore softly although everyone heard him anyway.

"Aye!" They responded with enthusiasm.

Shirou just hoped he reached her in time.

The balled up newspaper's headline was still visible. 'Rogue fugitive wandering the streets at night. Keep your children inside and follow all safety precautions'.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Ah~<p>

Burn: Where is Zo?

Hibisha: Here she comes, holding her breakfast.

Zonex: ~_**For the lost souls who wander the streets aimlessly,**_

_**Let this be a message to all who read it,**_

_**Striving to find treasure fruitlessly,**_

_**Is a folly indeed if you've got treasure at home- **_

_**Waiting endlessly~**_

Burn: Whoa! That was deep man.

Hibisha: Five, four, three, two, and-

*Zonex fell back asleep with the chocolate still clutched in her hand.*

Burn: Okay, weird. Read and review people.


	18. We All Are Under The Same Moon

Hibisha: And we return to the drama.

Zonex: Zz..zz…zz

Hibisha": And zo is STILL sleeping. Anyways, I don't own Inazuma eleven.

Burn: I know where they are!

Hibisha: Where?

Burn: They're making a new season without me *sad*

Hibisha: Who cares? You rock!

Burn: I know!

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>We All Are Under The Same M<span>oon****"**

"You know, I think this place will be my new home." Zed said as he walked into the abandoned mansion. Heather snorted. Of course, trust Zed to say something stupid in the face of terror. Why terror? Because the creepy mansion was giving her the chills. It was an old Victorian house about three stories high. The paint was peeling at places and the wind was making the front door rattle. Typical place for a ghost to live.

Zonex stared up at the mansion for a few minutes and then looked back at Heather.

"Great place huh?" Heather shivered. The pale moon light was giving off a very weird shadow on Zonex's face. Trembling slightly, she grabbed the handle of the front door. A sudden bolt of electricity shot through her-or at least it felt like it. Snatching her hand back, she stared at it.

"_You know Heather, the thing that I really admire about you is your instincts. They're like always right."_

"_Really Shirou?"_

"_Yup. Whenever you get weird or bad vibes, it's like always certain that there is danger around somewhere."_

"_Lolz. I get those a lot near Burn."_

"_See?"_

Oh no, this wasn't only giving her bad vibe, it was literally screaming "I'm dangerous'.

"Chicken?" She turned around to see Zonex standing there smiling.

"Cluck cluck" Heather managed weakly. Opening the musty door, she saw Zed had made himself perfectly at home on the couch. He waved at her and motioned her to shut the door.

"You're bringing the cold air in." he said, shrugging his shoulders. She wanted to kick him. Nothing could make this place colder than it already was.

"So Heather, where you from?" Heather turned to stare at Zonex, who raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well?" Heather cleared her throat.

"I'm from Inazuma town." She replied.

"No kidding?" Zed cried out, "So am I!" Heather nodded and looked around taking in her surroundings. Old musty furniture, a cold looking fireplace, a ratty staircase-typical place for ghosts to reside.

"My name is Atsuishi." She whirled around and saw Zed fiddling his thumbs.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"My name is Atsuishi." he repeated, "I lived in the orphanage."

"Sun Garden?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." he said, "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of people who are from Sun Garden." She explained. He blinked.

"Burn?" he asked. She smiled.

"Worst friend ever but yeah, a friend."

"Nepper?"

"Sorry, that dude scares me. He's a good friend of Burn's though. Wait, you aren't-you can't be!" She stared at him, her blue eyes wide, apparently deep in shock. He raised an eye brow.

"You're Heat….?" she asked, her voice shrill. He held up his.

"Guilty as charge." She looked almost sad for a few moments.

"They miss you, you know" she said, looking out the window, "They miss you a lot. All of them. He-Burn-he misses you the most. He never shows it, but you can tell when he talks about you."

Heat felt his throat constrict and he looked down trying to hide his tears. The missed him? But it had been so many years…almost decade.

"I hate cry babies." He looked up and saw Zonex standing there with her hands on her hips. He gave her a watery smile.

"So so I." he turned to look at Heather and saw she was lost in her own thoughts staring out of the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked jerking her out of her trance. She gave him a smile and shrugged.

"Just thinking what the others are up to." She said staring at the moon again. Zed and Zonex raised their eyes and also got transfixed in its silver beauty. For a long time, they just sat there and stared at the moon, each thinking about his or her own life.

* * *

><p>He stared at the moon and sighed. She was out there somewhere and he was going to find her. Fidio Aldena stared at the picture of his child hood best friend with turquoise eyes and purple hair. They used to be such good friends before she disappeared. But he knew she was alive. Somewhere out there.<p>

She had made him who he was. Showed him the light when everything was dark for him. She was a sister he never had. When his drunken dad had been too much for him, she was the one he'd turn to and confide in. she had always helped him no matter what happened to her.

He remembered the time his dad had forgotten his birthday. She alone had managed to set up a birthday surprise for him along with Marco and Gianluca. Sighing, he got up and brushed himself off.

"Zoey….." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Clara stared at the white orb and tilted her head. Heat had to be alive, he just had to! Tears of hurt and anguish ran down her cheeks as she thought about the aquamarine blue-eyed boy she had been friends with. He would always remain in her heart.<p>

Ho had she managed to over look the fact that he was troubled. That he was unhappy? Maybe if she hadn't been so caught up with herself, she would have realized he had been reaching out to anyone. But there was no one there. She knew everyone felt bad but they had no idea what she was going through.

She looked at the moon again and tried to smile. They would meet again. She was sure of it. And they would meet real soon. Only, she hoped that he would find it in his heart to forgive them-forgive them for not noticing that he was alone…

* * *

><p>Shirou gazed at the moon with wide unblinking eyes. Was it truly his fault she ran away? That she hadn't been speaking to him for such a long time? She had seen him with another girl? When? He didn't remember being with any girl. Ever since he had been in high school, Heather had been the only option for him.<p>

True, he dated other girls in between but that didn't mean he didn't love her. She had been his friend for a long time and he hadn't wanted to ruin his friendship with her. Look how it turned out after he asked her out. But what really bothered him was what she meant by "He was kissing another girl" in her diary. He didn't remember kissing anyone after asking her out.

He remembered dazing out in his room and on the field imagining his date with her but kissing someone else was totally out of the question.

_I swear, _he swore, _as long as we are under the same moon, I'll find you._

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Well?<p>

Burn: You're losing your touch.

Hibisha: Why do you have to be so mean?


	19. Deadly Encounters

Hibisha: Well, here goes nothing.

TOBF: So you still remember you have this fic huh?

Hibisha: Hey, I get, I haven't updated for a while! But I'm doing it! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Deadly Encounters"<strong>

Shirou stared at his phone, his eyes wide. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the text sent to him only moments ago-

_"Shirou, _

_I want you to come to the bridge just outside of town. Bring Burn with you-but it is essential that you two come alone. I am with someone highly unstable at this point. He is not himself. Something has triggered him off and now he's out for blood..._

_Hurry! I don't have much time. I'm hiding from him but he's getting closer! _

_~Yours forever, Heather."_

Shirou jumped out of bed and put on his jacket. Running out of the room, he completely ignored Atsuya's cries of "What's going on?" He ran towards Burn's room. Panting slightly, he banged at the door.

"BURN!" he yelled, not caring it was in the middle of the night, "BURN!" The door creaked open. "About tim-" the rest of his words drowned in his throat as he found himself face to face with not Burn, but his room mate, Gazelle. Gazelle raised an eyebrow.

"Fubuki," he said stiffly, "What is the matter? What has happened that you just couldn't wait till morning to meet Burn?" Behind him, a sleepy looking Burn glared at him. Shirou sighed impatiently.

"Burn," he said, "May I speak to you privately?" Burn gave him an odd look, before shrugging his shoulders. He made a move to come outside but Gazelle blatantly blocked the way.

"Fubuki," he said calmly, "Explain. Now." Shirou opened his mouth and shut it. Just as he was about to lie to Gazelle-

"Check his cell phone." a voice from behind snapped, "He gazed at it and ran out of the room." Shirou whirled around to come face to face with his twin brother. Before he could even glare at his brother however, he felt his cell phone being plucked from it hands. He turned just in time to see Gazelle press a button, read the text and freeze.

"I see." was all he said before walking back in the room. Shirou was puzzled but only momentarily. Gazelle walked out within minutes fully dressed. "Lets go." Shirou opened his mouth and shut it. There was no point in arguing with Gazelle. He would just have to accept it. Mean while, Burn and Atsuya were ogling at the text.

"Strange," Atsuya said, "That she should ignore us for such a long time but suddenly send something like this." _Who cares? _Shirou mentally screamed, _Heather's in trouble!_ Burn was nodding in agreement.

"And I get why she wants to talk to you," he said, staring at Shirou, "But why me?" Shirou didn't get a chance to respond as Gazelle stepped forward to take charge.

"Doesn't matter does it?" he said, "I guess we'll find out when we go to the bridge." Shirou nodded and the four of them sprinted out of the campus.

_Heather, _Shirou thought, getting in his car, _wait for me._

* * *

><p>Heather gritted her teeth, blood frowning freely from the cut on her temple. beside her, Zonex sat unscathed. Her hand tightened around her cell phone-dead cell phone. She only had enough battery to send one message. She stiffened as some one else entered the room.<p>

"Here kitty kitty kitty," the man sang, "Come out come out, where ever you are!" Closing her eyes tightly, she felt tears falling down her face. What the hell was going on here. One second Zed had seemed so calm, so cool and now-he was such a different person.

_"Neh," Zed said, staring at her, "You're planning on staying with me right?" She gave him a blank look. Stay with him? Honestly that thought hadn't even occurred to her. She thought about her life-it wasn't that bad. Running away wasn't even a thing to be considered. She sighed. Suddenly, Shirou's image popped in her head._

If you'd only give me a chance to explain!

_She hadn't given him the , she had to go back. Straighten things out. Who knew, maybe she's find the truth. She looked at Zed sadly and shook her head._

_"Sorry Zee," she muttered, "But no. I-I have to go back." She hoped he hadn't caught the catch in her voice. He didn't._

_"You...you wanna go back?" he asked, his teal eyes wide. She nodded._

_"WHY?" he yelled "NO ONE THERE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOU!" She took a step back. What-what was this. What was wrong with him? He was looking absolutely terrifying. Suddenly Zed gave a humorless laugh._

_"I see," he said, getting up and raking a hand through his hair, "You're one of those girls. The ones-the ones who don't give a shit." Heather trembled. Zed was giving off very bad vibes. Suddenly he rushed at her and swept his hand in the air. A sharp pain in her temple nearly blinded her. Raising her hand, she touched her forehead and then stared at her scarlet finger tips-she was bleeding. Zed attacked again, but suddenly flew backwards as a leg came out of no where and kicked him hard. A warm hand wrapped itself gently around Heather's wrist and tugged her away._

_"Lets go and hide!" Zoey's voice filled her ears, "He's gone mad!" That's when Heather had tripped and landed on the tummy. Felling something in her pocket, she took it out to see it was only her cell phone. The battery was nearly dead. At the speed of light, she texted the only one person she trusted with her life: Shirou Fubuki._

_There was not much battery left and the phone shut off as soon as the text was sent. Then Zoey and she ran out of the mansion, towards the bridge. Climbing a tree, they hid and waited._

Heather clenched her fists. What was wrong with Zed. She prayed Shirou would just get her otherwise things-things looked pretty dark.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Well?<p>

Zoey: ... R & R plz.


	20. Deception All Around

Hibisha: Finally, the last chapter!

TOBF: You really dragged this story huh?

Hibisha: Yeah...

TOBF: Oh well, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>"Deception All Around"<strong>

Heather gulped as Heat walked in front of where she hid with Zoey. Closing her eyes tightly, she wished Shirou would come fast.

_Why would he? _an inner voice asked her snidely, _You ran away from him. He probably doesn't care about you._ She shook her head, trying to shake off the annoying voice. But her heart felt heavy. Shirou was probably smirking at her text and thinking that she deserved what ever was happening.

"HEATHER!" Her blue eyes flew open as the melodious voice filled her ears. The weight on her shoulders disappeared. Peeking out of her hiding place, she saw Heat freeze in his place as he saw Shirou rushing towards him. Shirou wasn't alone-Atsuya, Haruya and Fuusuke followed close at his heels. Nagumo tackled Heat to the ground. Shirou came forward and looked around.

"Heather?" he called out cautiously. It was too much for her. Crying, she jumped down the tree and threw her arms around him. She half expected him to push away and glare at her. But two warm and strong arms wrapped themselves around her and held her as she cried.

"Its ok," he whispered, "I'm here...I'm here." She buried her face deeper in his chest. Yes, he was there. He was real. His hand slowly ran up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" a voice made her pull back and stare at the source. Atsuya openly gaped at her. At first, she was confused about what he was so shocked about. Then she remembered-sh had dyed her hair pink! Sniffling, she rubbed her eyes and saw Nagumo and Fuusuke also staring at her. She felt uncomfortable. Oooh boy, she had major explaining to do. Suddenly Haruya cried out. She turned just in time to see Heat get up and run jump away from the red head. Haruya was bleeding-Heat held a bloody knife. Fuusuke rushed forward and pulled Haruya away, jerking him roughly away from the man and standing in front of him in a fighting stance. He wasn't giving his brother up without a fight. Heat smiled all around, his eyes resting on Shirou.

"So...you're Fubuki." Heat said, his eyes glinting dangerously, "Oh good. I'll kill all of you here." Heather clutched Shirou's hand tightly and he moved in front of her, eyes narrowing a the raven haired man in front of them.

"Who are you?" Nagumo asked, holding his bleeding shoulder and staggering up, perspiring heavily. Fuusuke immediately helped his younger brother stand up. Younger as in two minutes younger that is. Heather closed her eyes tightly. There was so much blood. Suddenly a thump from behind them made all of them whirl around. Zoey stood there, holding up a police badge.

"Detective Zonex." she said, her eyes fixed on Heat, "You boy, are under arrest for the murder of Ritsuko Mira, Satsuki Chiru, Kijirou Sakura and 30 other girls. Drop the knife and come quietly or I shall have to use force." Heather froze. Detective...? Murder...? She looked back and forth from Heat and Zoey, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. Heat began to laugh. He dropped the knife and pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"Detective Zonex huh?" he said in a mocking tone, "And here I thought we were friends. Guess I was wrong. You're just like _her_. Using me like a tissue and throwing me away." Heather closed her eyes, racking her brain to decide who could be the 'her' that would do this to Heat. _Clara._ Heather's eyes flew open. Clara did this-? But she loved this man. She _still_ did. Heather knew this because she knew Clara. Heat moved his gun from Zoey to Heather.

"What's wrong Haylie?" he asked, "Did you forget about me that easily?" Heather stared at him in apparent confusion. Haylie? Who the hell was she? Haruya was leaning against Fuusuke. Both their clothes with now darkened by Haruya's blood. Heather moved away from Shirou to Haruya and pulled him away from Fuusuke, supporting him, freeing Fuusuke to move about.

"That's Heat." she declared, feeling Haruya stiffen beside her. Fuusuke gasped, his calm mask slipping off of his face. Haruya's eyes filled with love, pain, recognition and then hurt.

"Heat?" he gasped out, flinching with pain "You-?" Heather felt bad for him. He had just been stabbed by his best friend-no, brother. Fuusuke's hand clenched into fists.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, flying at the other boy, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Heat aimed the gun away from Zonex and pointed it at Fuusuke and grinned. Heather suddenly felt the time slow down. She opened her mouth to yell at Fuusuke to move out of the way. But before her vocal cords could activate, a dark shadow came up from the side and tackled Heat to the ground. The gun was knocked out and thrown to the side. Zonex moved forward and hand cuffed Heat. The man on top of him stood up to reveal...another Heat.

Heather looked at the man grinning at her and the man on the ground glaring at the other. The only difference was the dyed hair. Same eyes, ame scar near the eye, same height, same...everything. Haruya and Fuusuke also stared. Heat smiled at them. Shirou and Atsuya ogled at him.

"Hey guys," he said casually, as if he knocked down murderers who looked identical to him everyday, "Long time no see."

* * *

><p>"So that's your twin brother?" Atsuya asked, his eyes wide. The real Heat nodded.<p>

"His name is Satsuki." Heat said, his eyes clouding over, "We were separated at birth." Nagumo was sitting on the hospital bed, his arm bandaged up. The doctor wanted him to stay the night since he had lost a lot of blood. Suzuno sat on the chair near the window. Zonex was standing in the corner with her arms folded. Heather sat next to Shirou, her own head taped up. Shirou held her close. As she snuggled even closer, he tightened his hold on her, afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

"Satsuki was twelve when his foster sister, Haylie Benlow, killed her family, while leaving him alive just to watch her massacre them. Then she blamed him and everyone believed her. He got sentenced to go to jail for life but he escaped. Ever since he has kept on a look out for Haylie. First, he only wanted to kill Haylie but soon his mind began to get distorted. He began to kill any girl who resembled Haylie." Heather gasped. Nagumo's mouth was set in a tight line. Suzuno coughed. Everyone looked at him.

"What does Haylie look like?" he asked. Shirou's eyes narrowed. Heat smiled.

"Blonde, tanned, blue eyes." Heather gasped one again. Shirou felt her tremble. Heat sighed and closed her eyes.

"Zonex here contacted me," he said, "and asked me to help him track down Satsuki. Satsuki somehow had managed found out about me and his twisted mind had somehow made him believe that I was the one killing the girls. He killed girls and blamed it on me. So I had to pretend to run away. I've been working undercover since then." Nagumo didn't say anything. He simply closed his eyes and fell back on the bed.

"You could have told us. You could have told _me._" he said, "You could have. You know you could have." Heat smiled, his teal eyes crinkling at the corners as a dimple appeared in his left cheek.

"I couldn't have. He would have killed you all as well." Nagumo opened his mouth to respond but he never got the chance.

"Heat?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned to look at the doorway where Clara stood, her eyes wide and body trembling. Heat paled and stood up.

"Clara! I-" The rest of his words were drowned as the blunette threw herself at him. The sound of the slap echoed around the room. Heat winced.

"Ouch." he muttered. Shirou grinned. Heat had _that_ one coming for years. Clara's eyes watered and she threw herself into Heat's arms, crying. Heat looked lost at what to do. Fuusuke was smiling a rare smile and Atsuya was grinning. Nagumo was chuckling softly while singing in a low voice, "I can hear the wedding bells, take me away..." Heat threw him a dirty look. Shirou laughed. He felt Heather's body shuffle and looked down to see her eyes drooping. Slowly, he reached up and closed her eyes with his fingers. She fell asleep in minutes. One by one, children from the orphanage entered and slapped Heat on the back, making him retell the tale again and again.

Shirou looked up and saw Zonex exiting the room. Detaching himself from Heather's grip, he went after her.

"Thank you." he said to her retreating back, "For keeping her safe." Zonex just raised her hand and kept on walking. Shirou smiled. walking back inside, he quietly picked up Heather and carried her out, leaving the others to catch up with one another. The people from the orphanage needed to be alone. Carrying Heather's sleeping form outside, he put her in the car and drove towards her home. Smiling, he pulled into the Bell's driveway. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Zonex walked towards the park and sat down on the bench. There was no one around except for the young man seated behind her, on the adjoining bench. Pulling out her wallet, she stared at the picture of the eight year boy in it. He had chocolate brown hair and large murky blue eyes. She smiled at the picture. It was her childhood friend, the only friend she had ever had in her life.<p>

"Aldeninny..." she said, just as the man behind her said, "Zoey..." Both of the jumped up and whirled around to face each other. Eyes widened simultaneously. Zonex Krypton stared at her childhood best friend, her foster brother, Fidio Aldena.

"Fidio...?" she asked, her body trembling. Fidio stared at her before...

"ZOEY!" the brunette lunged at her, throwing his arms tightly around her. She laughed and hugged him even tighter.

"You bastard!" she yelled, laughing, "Where have you been you ignorant buffoon? I searched everywhere for you!" He pulled away, and beamed at her.

"I was here all this time Zoey!" he exclaimed. Zonex rolled her eyes. 'Here' didn't narrow anything down. Still the same shidiot...Zoey shook her head. Smiling, she patted her little brother on the head. Bad move-he began bawling like a baby. Throwing his arms around her, he clung onto her like a leech.

"ZOEY!" he wailed, "I MISSED YOU!" Zoey sweat-dropped. Then she did what she always did to get him off of her-she punched the living daylights out of him. He stumbled back and shut up, sniffling slightly. Shaking her head, she dragged the Italian away by the hand, smiling.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: A reunion unlike any other.<p>

Zonex: Can't I kill him?

Fidio: ZOEY!

Burn: Review!


End file.
